The Hunter
by Wedjatqi
Summary: Teyla receives an offer she can't refuse. Last Chapter is up - "So this was how she was to die; at the feet of the First Wraith Queen in the bowels of a dark mountain."
1. The Offer

Chapter 1: The Offer.

Disclaimer: As usual I own no part of this world and I gain nothing from this story, other than getting the ideas out of my brain so they can stop nagging me.

----------

The tall slender yet muscular woman stepped before them, her weight equally balanced on both feet, her hands on her hips.

"We are The Wraith Hunters." She uttered with a sense of complete conviction and authority that mimicked her confident body language.

"Pleased to meet you." Colonel John Sheppard offered in reply. Teyla watched the not so subtle exchange of appreciation for the woman pass between the three men. Males were so easily led.

The woman, if she noticed the lingering looks of the men, paid it no attention. She turned on her high heeled boots and strode away from them.

"This is our new base of Operations in this area of the galaxy. We thought it prudent to introduce ourselves to you."

The Atlantis team hurried to keep up with the woman's distance eating pace.

"And by that you mean…" Sheppard inquired as he caught up with her.

"We have been operating in a relatively small area of the galaxy for the past ten years. That area is now free of the Wraith and we felt it was time to expand our reach. We have heard many reports of your exploits against the Wraith and we feel that together we could achieve more."

"Did you just say that you have freed an area of the galaxy from the Wraith!" Rodney's sarcastic tone caused Teyla to wince.

The Hunter stopped in her tracks and turned abruptly towards Rodney, who almost ran into her. Having only just stopped himself from being pressed up against her curvaceous form, Rodney stepped back more from embarrassment than from fear.

"Yes, Dr. Mackay. Thanks to our work thousands of worlds have been freed from Wraith oppression. We are the strongest, fastest and most advanced humans you will find in this galaxy or any other. We have been training all our lives to fight the Wraith and have become very good at doing so."

"Really?" Ronon's tone displayed all of his disbelief.

The hunter stepped towards Ronon, until she stood less than a foot away and she studied him. Ronon held his ground and just looked back at her with a completely unimpressed expression.

"I see that you are a hunter at heart, Specialist Dex. I assume you have killed many Wraith over the years, yes?" Ronon merely blinked at her as a reply. "Then imagine entire armies of people as skilled as yourself. Add to that many with knowledge of alien technologies never before seen in this galaxy, and many with the tactical skills of the greatest leaders – all working together to fight the Wraith. Combine that with acquired ships and technologies from across this galaxy and I think you can imagine where we come from. We do not fear the Wraith. We respect what they can do, but we no longer fear them."

With that she strode off once again, leaving them to scurry to catch up again.

"If we work together we believe we can rid this galaxy of the Wraith for good. It will take time, but if we combine our efforts, it may just occur in our lifetime."

And with that she strode off out of the hallway, leaving the Atlantis team starring at each other with a mixture of surprise and hope.

-----------

Teyla was the last to retire to bed. She chose to remain up late sitting by herself in the Hunter's lounge area, for lack of a better description. Tables and benches were packed into the large hollowed out space from the rock. Teyla sat quietly and contemplated all that had occurred over the past week. These hunters did indeed appear to have the skills and drive to fight the Wraith, but still there was something off for Teyla. Something inside her made her keep from relaxing around these Hunters. Something wasn't right.

"We have several of you kind among our ranks." The voice shocked Teyla out of her thoughts and she looked round to see the female hunter who had been their guide since arriving. She appeared to be someone of high rank among the Hunters. Now she walked over to Teyla's table, but did not sit. Instead she stood before Teyla in that half light of the night.

"My kind?"

"Those who can connect with the Wraith, telepathically. They are highly valued hunters, but they are also highly trained. You are not."

Teyla felt initial anger at the statement, but quenched it quickly.

"I have spent my whole life training to fight"

"I do not mean your fighting skills; I mean your telepathic skills. At present you are a liability to your people. The Wraith will be able to influence you, control you, and use you to kill those around you."

Teyla could not help flinching at the words, so similar to her own dark thoughts that crept out of the gloom at night.

The hunter tilted her head, as she studied Teyla.

"I see they already have manipulated you in the past. You endanger those around you by remaining so undisciplined."

"It is not something I do often. I can not imagine becoming skilled at contacting the Wraith without further exposing my mind to their influence."

"We could help you, Teyla. We have technology that hunters such as yourself use to train their abilities without exposing themselves to the Wraith. A kind of mental training that trains the body and mind how to block the Wraith out, how to sneak into their minds undetected and ultimately how to fight them."

It sounded too good to be true to Teyla and she was immediately suspicious.

"We would be happy to let you use the technology. For your kind are of great value to us in our fight against the Wraith. However, there is also a slight risk, as there is with anything worthwhile. Those with weak minds do not always react well to the training. But, I doubt you are anything but a strong focused woman. You know what is important. That we need to do everything in our individual power to stop the Wraith from hurting our people. To protect all those abandoned by the Ancestors. It is your responsibility to train yourself and help your people, not forever being trapped in fear and worry that the Wraith will use you to kill those around you. You do not want to be responsible for such a thing."

Teyla could think of nothing to say in reply. This woman had just confronted her with all her deepest fears and had offered a possible answer. Surely there was something wrong here? But, could Teyla ignore what was being offered to her?

"Take your time to think it over. There is no need for you to make such a massive decision now. I am sure there are many ramifications to consider. I will leave you to rest. Good eve."

And with that the hunter turned and left. Teyla watched her stride out of the door and continued to stare long after she had left. Could she really be able to control her 'gift'? To become skilled at using it? She would be able to slink into the Wraith minds, pull out information, she could gain all the intel Atlantis needed. She had the potential for being a massive asset, or their greatest weakness. Was there really any choice?

TBC

-------------


	2. Information

Disclaimers: The usual, I own no part of this world, except the parts I made up!

---------

Col. John Sheppard stood at the stone balcony that over looked the Hunter's main chamber. Below him the Hunters were training. Though in John's mind what they 'trained' was a mix between the Matrix and 'beating the crap out of each other'. A mix he had no inclination to join in with. But, from up he could watch their tactics and admire their skills. And watch Ronon being presently wrestled quickly to the ground again! John guessed Ronon's pride would be taking quite the beating.

Behind him John could hear Rodney muttering as he continued to tinker with a device the Hunters had allowed him to examine. John took one last look at the hunters below and turned back to Rodney.

"How's it coming, Rodney?"

"It's fascinating! Really. I think they are right, this was part of a Wraith weapon." Rodney peered up over the strange metal device, a small smile on his face.

John leaned against a stone pillar and regarded the mangled looking chunk of metal.

"And that's important?"

Rodney frowned at the lack of enthusiasm.

"Yes, yes important. If we can find all their weapon frequencies…" He said no more and went back to tinkering.

John nodded. "So, maybe we can block the weapon with the Daedalus' shields?"

Rodney appeared over the machine again, this time with a smudge of something smeared across his forehead. "More than that. You've seen the Hunter's body armour. It can withstand Wraith stunners. If we can trade for that technology, maybe we can-"

Ronon strode into the room, cutting Rodney's attention to him. "Have you had fun playing with the other children?"

Ronon ignored the comment and sat down on a large chair with a heavy sigh.

John noticed he was smiling. "Had fun then?"

Ronon looked up at him, his eyes were sparkling and John noticed his breathing was still uneven. "Oh, yes. These guys are amazing, Sheppard. Amazing!" He made a show of gathering his breath.

John grinned at him. Ronon and he were in complete agreement about how lucky they were to have met these Hunters. Elizabeth was presently talking alliance agreements, but it was a given already. They had so much to gain from each other. They would be foolish to turn away what the Hunters were offering them.

The door opened again and a servant walked in with a tray of food and drinks.

"Hello, Marana." John greeted her. He had made a considered effort to talk to her everyday and thank her for her services. He had learnt the first day that there was a large contingent of servants living here. They were unpaid and probably over-worked. John had mentioned it to Elizabeth, but she felt it was something to discuss with the Hunters at a later date. Until then, John would make sure he was the proper gentleman.

Marana nodded her head slightly, but did not make much eye contact, as usual. The other two greeted her and she began to set up the table for lunch.

Ronon glanced around the room, "Where's Teyla?"

"The Hunters have some technology they wanted to show her. Sounds quite interesting, something about helping her train her Wraith sensing abilities."

Behind him something crashed to the floor. The three snapped their heads round to see Marana standing over several broken plates and glasses. She looked up with a horrified expression on her face. John guessed she had just broken some massive servant behaviour rules, so he rushed to help her.

"Don't worry about it. It'll clean up fine." He crouched down beside her and began to pick up pieces of broken ceramic. He was surprised when Ronon crouched down beside him as well and began mopping up the spilt wine.

"I'm so sorry, I did not mean to." Marana stuttered out.

"We won't tell anyone, we'll say Rodney did it." John offered and heard a "Hey!" from across the room. Marana smiled slightly, she seemed to be relaxing with them. Maybe now was the time to ask some questions.

"Marana, have you been with the Hunters long?"

"I have been with them since I was a girl." She offered as she delicately collected the pieces of broken ceramic in a cloth and began wrapping them in tightly together. "My brother is a Hunter."

John felt Ronon shift to sit on the floor across from Marana.

"Which one is he?"

"He was training this morning, you may have seen him."

"He is a fine warrior then, you must be proud of your brother." Ronon offered. John hid his surprise at Ronon's participation in the discussion. He was usually one to keep quiet.

Marana looked up at Ronon. "I am proud, but I fear for him. A life of a Hunter is not a long one."

John and Ronon exchanged a look.

"That is why I am here. So someone in the family can know where he is when he dies, only then can the sacred beings find him and take him to rest for eternity." Her voice was growing in strength as she spoke. She obviously took this duty very seriously.

She stood and returned to setting up the lunch. John approached her.

"Marana, you said the life of a Hunter is short?"

She looked up at him and then her eyes flicked to the open door, at which point Ronon strode over and closed it. She seemed to relax; she turned and rested against the table. She seemed to be collecting her thoughts and John waited patiently.

"There are many, many Hunters, but their numbers decrease as you look up the ranks. Rank is decided upon the number of Wraith you kill and your age. The highest Hunter here is a Level 3. Level 2 are made up of the Council members."

"And Level 1?" Ronon asked.

"There have only ever been two Level 1 Hunters, and one of them is disputed. To be at Level 1 means that a Hunter dies of old age and not in battle. Those that may become sick…they purposely go into battle and do not return."

"How long do Hunters usually live for?" Rodney asked.

Marana shook her head, "It depends on their individual skill, the battles they fight and the skill of those around them. Most Hunters are killed in their second decade. But, the Council members are perhaps the oldest. They are in their fourth decade."

John was shocked.

"How many are in the Council?"

"Ten."

John shook his head.

"The claim the Hunters make about clearing your home part of the galaxy from the Wraith, is it true?"

Marana looked up in surprise at him. "Of course! They have done amazing things for all our people and ask for little in return."

John was getting a bad feeling about this. "What do they ask for in return?"

"Only for those who would serve them like myself and for those young that are skilled."

"Young?"

"Yes. Hunters are chosen from the time they can stand. The Hunters find the strongest and genetically most skilled children. They take the children away and train them for the rest of their life."

"What do the child's family have to say about this?" John asked a little harshly.

"Most are honoured to have one of their children chosen, but it is sad for us in the family. For we have no more contact with them. I am not allowed to speak to my brother; it would distract him from his duty. But, I am here watching out for him when his time comes."

She looked up at Ronon. "Are you going to become a Wraith Hunter?"

Ronon looked surprised by her question. John couldn't quite hide the smile. It looked like Ronon had a fan.

"I have hunted the Wraith as they have hunted me. I chose to fight alongside those from Atlantis, my loyalty lies with them."

She nodded and looked pleased. John felt that bad feeling returning.

"Why?"

She looked up at John from under her eyebrows, her face suddenly dark. "I have heard stories. Stories about what they do to people to turn them into Hunters. Machines that manipulate their genetic codes. I have heard the screaming."

Her voice was a heavy harsh whisper, like that of a child telling scary bedtime stories. John believed her though and a sudden thought came slicing through his mind.

He looked at Ronon.

"We need to find Teyla."

TBC

----------------------------


	3. Learning

Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I own nothing of the Stargate Atlantis world and make no profit from this story, but enjoyment.

Warning: Some violence and suffering. Nothing too graphic though.

Note – This may seem a bit dark this chapter, but it is necessary. I promise it will get brighter…. maybe.

---------

Teyla followed the Hunter female down the dark hollowed out stone corridors. She had never been so deep into the Hunter's base and she did not find it any more comfortable here than she did nearer the surface.

"This is a restricted area, only those who work on the technologies work down here. You are very privileged to be invited down here." The female spoke over her shoulder to Teyla as she strode along the stone floor.

Teyla nodded in reply, she did not enjoy discussion with this Hunter, ever since the day she had offered the training technology to Teyla. Teyla studied the female's body armour. It looked as impressive as the others, though it showed considerable more flesh than the others'. Teyla believed it probably had something to do with rank. She wondered how she did not catch cold walking around with such little protection. That and the massive heeled boots she wore made Teyla frown. She had never known any skilled warrior to wear such boots. To fight effectively you wore flat, practical shoes, not unbalanced spiked boots. It invited defeat. Perhaps that was what this woman wanted?

They arrived at a dome shapedchamber, lined with white tiles and at the centre there was a shallow pool. Beside the pool sat a male hunter at a small computer console. The console was attached to a massive machine which glistened in the sharp light of the chamber. Teyla studied the multi-coloured wires that threaded through the device, as the Hunter female walked around the pool to the male. He looked up and studied Teyla with a sharp curiosity.

"Are you ready?" The female asked.

Teyla looked at the machine again. "How many sessions would I have to experience before I was able to control my abilities?" She didn't like the idea of being repeatedly connected to the strange alien device.

The female and male exchanged looks and the female frowned at Teyla. "Only one session is required. Understand that the training may appear to last longer to you, but in fact will only take half an hour at most."

The shiver of worry snaked its way up Teyla's back again. "Only one?"

"Yes. Once your mind learns what to do, it will never forget."

Though this news was strange it was also welcome, she would have everything she needed in one session.

"After that, you will have to practice your skills, but your potential will be finally available to you."

Teyla nodded. She didn't really have a choice. She could not continue to be a liability to those around her.

The female approached her and Teyla noticed she held a suit of Hunter armour.

"Are you ready, Teyla Emmagan of Atlantis?"

-----------

John marched through the twisting corridors of the Hunter base. He didn't like this. Something was wrong, he hadn't been able to hail Teyla over the radio. She had said she was going to view some technology, or had she said 'use'? He couldn't remember. He should have paid her more attention, but he had been so involved in watching Ronon training with the Hunters. He trusted her and her judgement, but why was her radio off?

He got his answer several minutes later, as they entered the technology wing of the base. No other technology was allowed beyond and glancing at the basket by the door, he saw her radio. He relaxed slightly now he knew why she hadn't been answering his calls.

Leaving their radios behind with hers they proceeded through various corridors, stopping to drag Rodney away from several doorways where he saw various fascinating things.

As they walked a new sense of panic began growing in the centre of his chest. He needed to find her. Something was wrong.

-------------

Teyla lay back in the warm water and took a deep calming breath. The male hunter who she had decided was a scientist finished attaching multi-coloured wires to her head and face. Satisfied with them he turned away and disappeared out of her field of view. The wires felt cool against her skin and had begun to itch.

The female appeared over Teyla.

"Take a deep breath Teyla and focus on your goal. You will become a Hunter. Skilled, powerful and able to control your abilities at will."

The woman's voice began to sound strange and distant and Teyla found she was having difficulty keeping her eyes open. The wires were really starting to itch now. In fact they seemed to be burrowing their way into her skull and face. She tried to focus on what was happening to her, but everything became too distant and her consciousness faded into the bright light that surrounded her.

-------------

Teyla opened her eyes and found she was standing before a training ring. Everything around her was dark, quiet and still. The only light she could see was that which lit up the ring before her. She realised on some level this was the training simulation, but it felt so real.

She looked down at herself and saw she was wearing Hunter armour. She gazed at the beautiful material. The protective material clung to her like a second skin. She was acutely aware of it resting against all of her skin; the sensation was appealing to her. As she breathed in and out the armour moved against her skin; caressing her. She felt powerful and strong. She lifted one arm and stared at her hand as she clenched her fist. She felt so strong. Was this how all the Hunters felt? Was this why they all seemed so arrogant?

A Wraith suddenly stepped out into the light. She felt the cold respond inside, even though she knew it was not a real Wraith. In fact she knew she could not be injured here in this simulation. She could fight all night and she would not be hurt.

A smile drew her lips back from her teeth and she leapt at the Wraith.

----------

The female Hunter watched the console's readings and nodded at Teyla's performance. She was a strong able fighter and was finally discovering what she was capable of.

"She is good. Engage the psychic program." She turned to the pool and watched Teyla's twitching form. "Let's see what her Wraith gene can really do."

-----------------

Teyla stood over the fallen Wraith. She felt she had been fighting for hours. How many simulated Wraith had she killed? She felt good though. Her body sung with adrenaline and a renewed sense of power.

She heard a movement behind her. She twirled round and found herself standing opposite a Wraith female. Fear bustled into place, shoving the earlier arrogance out of the way. The female shifted along the edge of the lit ring.

"You fight well, but that is not why you are here. You can stop me with your body, but can you stop me with your mind?" She began stalking towards Teyla.

Teyla calmed herself. This wasn't real. She instead focused on the place inside through which she had previously contacted the Wraith. She felt the opening into the Wraith mind and edged forward. Colours and thoughts suddenly surrounded her and she struggled to focus on the female getting dangerously close. She tried to focus on the female's mind individually, but other Wraith minds kept getting in the way. She needed to find that female and stop her.

She began to shake with the effort, sweat coated her skin, dripping down her face and getting in her eyes. She backed away from the female, but she kept getting closer.

"You are going to have to do better than that, child. I am going to kill you. You need to stop me." Teyla heard the pleasure and anticipation in the female's words. Teyla saw saliva dripping from between her monstrous fangs as she drew back her hand and slammed it into Teyla's chest.

---------

John almost missed the first scream. He wasn't sure he had heard it at first. He stopped; every nerve tightened as his listened.

"I heard it too." Ronon whispered next to him.

---------

The Queen appeared again. Teyla staggered back. Not again. How many times had she gone through this? It felt like hundreds.

This time she threw her mind into the connection as soon as possible. Last time she had almost found the Queen's mind before the pain. She brushed away the memory of the pain and the lingering fear. She had to focus.

She had found a way to kind of slip between the other Wraith's minds towards their Queen. If she focused her attention in a certain way and did not focus on them individually she could pass by them without them focusing on her and getting in the way.

In her mind she saw the Queen's chamber on a ship. She rushed towards it, narrowly avoiding the minds if the guards. Inside would be the Queen. This time she would make it.

Teyla opened her eyes and saw the Queen stop.

"You found me! What are you going to do now?"

Teyla frowned. What was she going to do now? The Queen began stalking towards her again. In her mind Teyla threw herself at the Queen's mind, hoping to attack as she would do physically.

Instead she fell into Hell.

----------

This scream he defiantly heard and he knew it was Teyla.

Panic and anger struggled for domination in him. He never wanted to hear her scream like that again. No one should ever scream like that.

They raced down one corridor as another scream split the air around them. They were getting closer to her.

---------

The ring appeared around her again. Teyla collapsed onto her knees this time. The memory of the horror she had seen and felt in the Queen's mind lingered so strongly she couldn't even contemplate trying again. She felt herself sobbing.

Beside her she saw the Queen's boots step into view and heard her lispy arrogant voice.

"You don't want to attack any more? Then you had better learn to defend yourself."

Teyla felt the Wraith's mind slice into her unguarded pain-filled consciousness.

--------

John rushed his way into the chamber and skidded to a stop before the pool. Teyla thrashed in the pool before him. He saw blood dripping from wires on her head. Saw the intense look of pain and suffering on her face. He moved towards the pool, but the female Hunter blocked his path.

"You can not remove her during the process."

"Get out of my way!" John snapped at her as he attempted to brush her aside. However, she was much stronger than she looked. It felt like pushing against a brick wall. Her hand came up and placed a steady pressure against his chest.

"Calm yourself. To remove her now before the end of the session would undoubtedly harm her, if not kill her."

That got John's attention. He stopped pushing against the Hunter. "Did you do this to her?"

"She chose this."

"What exactly is this machine doing to her?" John demanded.

"She is learning; what would take years to experience and learn she is experiencing in minutes. It is unlikely there will be any permanent physical damage. She is training her mind, whether that survives is up to her. But, she has a strong mind. I am confident she will emerge stronger than ever."

John stepped away so that he could see Teyla again. The screaming had stopped for now, though she still thrashed about.

"Rodney? Get back to a radio and get Beckett down here asap."

"Right, yes. But don't you want me to look at the technology."

"Rodney!"

"Right, yes." John heard him scurry out of the chamber.

John stepped up to the Hunter.

"She dies and this alliance dies with her."

TBC

---------


	4. The Council

Disclaimers: The usual, I own no part of this world, except the parts I made up!

-------------

The ship hummed a steady beat beneath the floor of the Council chamber. The Hunter stood straight and tall before the ten leaders of her people. She longed to shift her weight and relieve the cramp in her left leg, but she dared not show weakness. She was one of only a few honoured enough to be able to directly approach the Council and she focused on maintaining an appearance of strength and conviction.

The room referred to as the Council Chamber was one of the largest on the battleship, other than the Bridge – yet in Hunter style it was pretty small and basic. The only indication of the room's importance was the massive Hunter banner that hung on the wall behind the Council. The Council sat on simple ordinary chairs before a plain table. Status in their society depended on your skills and your value to your fellow Hunters. She felt great admiration and humility standing before these great Hunters. They were the most honoured, skilled and experienced of their people and yet they sat behind the same type of table as she had in her office back at the colony. Pride flared up inside her again.

The chairman of the Council leaned forward, her eyes dull yet focused in the half light of the chamber. "What was her status after the procedure?"

"She was unconscious, which is usual. She will be in a deep sleep for several more days. But, initial readings taken before she was removed from the pool were very satisfying. She scored extremely high readings."

The chairman sat back. "We understand from your report that you were threatened by the military leader of Atlantis?"

"He threatened our Alliance agreement, not me directly. I believe he was motivated by concern for Teyla. As I stated in my report, I believe they share a close relationship."

"That could present a problem. We believe it would be best to remove her from Atlantis as soon as possible. We will leave it up to your discretion in what way you achieve this. If she is to become a Hunter she must break all past connections."

"Yes, Hunter."

Another council member leaned forward, his one remaining eye focused on her. "Have they mentioned their retrovirus yet?"

"No, Hunter. I have many Hunters working with their medical staff and especially with their chief Doctor. They are instructed to ask the right questions. I believe they are waiting till they trust us before they mention it."

One Council member at the end of the table slammed his hand down on the table.

"Disgusting weapon! What cowards! To reduce the Wraith down to simple weak humans! They should make themselves stronger, not-"

"Yes, we have discussed this earlier and we are in agreement with you, Hunter." The chairman cut in.

The Council as a whole seemed to be rolling their eyes at the angry Hunter. He had a long reputation for being this way. In accordance with Hunter society, there were no personal names. Hunters existed to fight the Wraith, not to form personal relationships. There were no personal names; no Hunter wanted them. Their status was displayed by their armour for all to see, that was all the individual attention any Hunter wanted. To do otherwise would distract them from their goal – to destroy the Wraith. Names had no importance. You knew who your superior was and you followed their instructions.

Yet, she had heard many nicknames for various Hunters. This Council member was affectionately known as 'Grumpy'. She suppressed a smile as she kept her attention focused on the Council's discussion.

"They are weak and that is how they fight the Wraith. The only way they can defeat them is to bring the Wraith down to their level. They should be commended for at least trying to fight the Wraith, unlike so many others."

This came from a council member who sat rather symbolically at the other end of the table. He was a tall, distinguished looking Hunter. His handsome face was only made more so in her opinionby the large scar that stretched from his hairline down to his chin, narrowly missing his right eye.

She decided she should add something to this discussion. "From my observation, the Atlantis team are skilled and worthy warriors. Their expanding knowledge of the Ancestor technology is impressive and will be vital to our success."

The chairman sat forward. "You have included a short description of the city of Atlantis. When will our people be able to begin working there?"

"I have completed discussions with their leader, Dr Weir. With your final permission, I can sign the Alliance tomorrow. After that we should be allowed to post several teams in Atlantis. We have already identified several Hunters with the Ancestor's genetic code who should be able to use their technology."

"Good. However, we have some new instructions for you. If this Alliance stays strong then all the good for us however, if it fails we need to ensure we gain all that we can from them. Therefore, you will instruct your people stationed in Atlantis to begin a subtle and thorough valuation of the city's security as well as its technology. You will deliver a full report in one week."

The Hunter finally shifted her weight and the pain in her leg faded somewhat. "Hunter, should I be looking for weaknesses in their security?"

The chairman sat back into the gloomy lighting of the chamber.

"Your report will include suggestions of how to capture and hold the City of Atlantis if such an action becomes necessary."

TBC

-----------------------


	5. Asurrances

Disclaimers: I do not own this world, just playing in the fantastic world of make-believe.

--------------

The atmosphere in Weir's office was tense and John knew it was due to him, but he couldn't muster up enough concern to do something about it. He knew Elizabeth was trying to defuse the situation and that she would have choice words for him later, but he really didn't care. The anger was still strong within him and he knew he had only added to it over the past two days through which Teyla still slept. Carson had sworn Teyla's physical health was a good as ever, and that her sleep was natural as far as he could tell. However, John wouldn't be happy until Teyla was up and talking. Then he could shout at her. Well, first he needed to find out what had happened that led her to being hooked up to that horrendous machine of the Hunters. Then he would be the one with some choice words.

He glanced at the female Hunter seated beside him. She was as arrogant as ever, and that only fuelled John's annoyance further. This Hunter had assured them that Teyla had used the machine of her own free will, but John had his doubts. This female had suggested to Carson that Teyla's sleep was normal, to be expected and was not to be interrupted. The doctor, not knowing anything about the technology used, had decided to follow those instructions, at least for a few days. John however, saw it as a possible delaying tactic on the Hunters part. They obviously wanted the alliance treaty signed.

"I am authorised by The Council to sign the treaty now, Doctor Weir." She uttered from beside John. She sat tall and with perfect posture in her chair.

"Hunter, we would prefer to wait till after Teyla wakes up till we go ahead and sign the treaty." Weir leaned her clasped hands on the top of her desk as she replied in her most diplomatic voice.

"You share the Colonel's concern as to whether Teyla was forced into the machine?" The Hunter asked with a deep frown creasing her brow. John had not seen her frown before; in fact she had showed little emotion besides arrogance and boredom.

"Hunter, I am sure that what you have told us is the truth, but we must first be sure that Teyla is unharmed." Weir's attempts to placate the Hunter onlyinfuriated John further.

"Whether or not she is harmed by the machine should have no bearing on our treaty." The Hunter replied.

John glared at her. "It matters to us. If she has been mistreated by you, then you can be assured that the treaty will not happen."

"Colonel!" Weir snapped at him. "What the Colonel means is we have to take these new events into consideration. I am sure you can understand that we put our people's safety above all else."

"We put only defeat of the Wraith above all else. If you were Hunters I would be insulted that you could think that I forced her, that is unbecoming a Hunter. I respected her choice. I find it strange that you do not."

John was about to deliver a particularly venomous reply when Weir stood up abruptly.

"Teyla!"

John looked over his shoulder to see Teyla walking over the walkway to the office. He stood and headed to meet her as she arrived at the doorway.

"Teyla. How are you?" John asked quickly, noticing Carson running along behind her.

"I am fine." Teyla replied. Relief flooded through John. Only then did he realise she was wearing the black Hunter armour again. He frowned and worry, not long gone, returned to his thoughts. Why was she wearing their armour?

Carson entered the office rather out of breath. "Sorry, I would have called you to let you know she was up and about, but she insisted on coming to see you Dr Weir."

Teyla pushed past John approaching Weir. "Doctor Weir, Doctor Beckett has told me you are considering not signing the treaty with the Hunters?"

"That's right. We were concerned that you had been forced-"

"I was not. I chose to use the machine and it has…helped me."

Teyla looked away thoughtfully and glanced over to the female Hunter. The Hunter stepped forward and studied Teyla in return. "I am glad to see you so completely recovered. I trust you learnt much from your time in the machine?"

"Yes, Hunter. Thank you for the opportunity. There is much I need to review and practice, but I am ready."

John had had enough of this. He stepped up to Teyla. "Ready for what exactly?"

Teyla turned instead to Doctor Weir and replied to her.

"I learnt much about the skills of the Hunters. They are powerful and I believe they are the best hope to defeating the Wraith. We MUST sign this treaty. Working together we can finally set all our peoples free."

Weir studied Teyla closely and seemed to make a decision. "Hunter, I will consult with my superiors one last time and then I will contact you."

The Hunter bowed and with one last nod to Teyla she left. John looked back at Weir. "You're going to sign the treaty, aren't you."

"John, I realise you don't trust these people as you once did, but I see no reason to turn away such help. Teyla says they did not force her in any way-"

"What if they have influenced Teyla through the machine? How can you be sure they haven't messed with your head, Teyla?"

Teyla frowned at him, clearly angered by his question. That bothered him more, for Teyla was always one to ask the difficult questions. Now, she seemed angered by his concern. "Doctor Beckett has found nothing wrong with me. It was a training simulation, nothing more."

"How many training simulations make someone scream like I heard you scream?" He asked quickly. Memories flashed through his mind of the sound of her pain, of her weakened form as he had lifted her carefully out of the pool of water.

"The experience was intense, but I came to no harm." She turned to Weir. "In fact I gained much insight into these people and I believe they can help us."

"I need to contact Stargate Command one last time to report your good health Teyla. Then I will make a decision. Thank you, all of you."

At the dismissal, John followed Carson out of the office, feeling Teyla walking behind him. He waited till Carson was out of earshot before he turned back to Teyla at the end of the walkway, blocking her exit.

"Teyla, are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"I am fine, Colonel." She replied tersely. "I apologise if I caused delay to this treaty, it was not my intention."

"I don't care about that. What I am concerned about is what exactly happened to you."

Teyla visibly clenched her teeth, then clearly suppressing irritation she replied. "It was a training session, not a brain washing session."

"How can you be sure? Surely you have questions. Did that Hunter tell you about the suffering the machine would cause you?"

John watched as Teyla left cheek twitched slightly. She looked straight into his gaze, her body tall and straight; much more aggressive body language than he had ever seen from her before.

"I am fine. She offered use of the machine to me and I used it. It was my choice. I have learnt valuable information on how to fight the Wraith and how to control my abilities. I am grateful to the Hunters for giving me that opportunity, but I feel no differently towards them than before."

John studied her expression, looking for any clues.

"Why are you wearing the hunter armour?" He asked eventually.

Surprise crossed her face and she actually looked down at herself. She stretched one arm up and regarded the armour briefly before quickly dropping her arm back to her side.

"It was in the infirmary. It was all I had to wear, that is all." She finally pushed past him.

Shocked at her strange behaviour he allowed her to push him aside and watched as she left. She seemed alright, but clearly the experience in the machine had affected her more than she would admit. However, her behaviour may be due to the emotional stress she went through in the machine. It wasn't enough to halt such an important treaty over and John knew it. Yet, that place deep inside him, that part of him that had saved his backside so many times, spoke quietly of danger to him. Something wasn't right.

--------------------------

TBC


	6. Opening Gambit

Disclaimers: I do not own this world, nor do I make any money from this, I'm just playing in the fantastic world of make-believe. Nor do I own any other sci fi mentioned in this story. If only!

This section of the story is pretty big, so I have divided it up into shorter chapters - easier for me to write and faster to post up. This story seems to be turning into a novel!

Thank you to all those that left such kind reviews - they keep me going.

--------------

Teyla sat by the open window overlooking the great ocean surrounding Atlantis. The cool breeze stirred her hair around her face as she silently watched the gentle waves. She followed the line of surf approaching to eventually crash against the edges of the city and listened to the constant almost ethereal sound that it produced. She drew in a shallow shaky breath, released it in a long forced sigh and wished her mind was as strong and powerful as the ocean. She drew in a slow deeper breath, perhaps to in someway to bring in that power to her panicked mind.

Soon the Hunters would arrive in Atlantis to sign the treaty. She hoped in her heart that she had the strength to do what was necessary. To survive this she needed to focus on what was important; success. All that mattered to her was the safety of her people and all the inhabitants of this galaxy. That was the greater good that she had to focus on. Her eyes lifted away from the dark metal of Atlantis, away from the gentle waves throwing themselves at its solid boundaries and out towards the distant unclear horizon.

----------------

The halls were filled with witnesses. Everyone wanted to watch the signing of the treaty. Weir had noticed people arriving in the gate room an hour before with various, thinly veiled excuses to why they had to be there. So she had decided to hold the signing as a public event. There was a renewed sense of hope in the air. These new allies were strong and powerful. Rumours of their success in a distant corner of the galaxy had been passed by whispering lips, till now many believed they dominated half the galaxy. Twelve Hunters had arrived, all wearing particularly shiny black armour and ceremonial long cloaks that seemed to billow out behind them with every step they took. They looked like something out of Lord of the Rings, great powerful heroes sent by a King to help save them all. All they were missing were big horses and damsels to save. John guessed the inhabitants of Atlantis were the damsels and he didn't like it.

The signing proceeded quickly and efficiently with very little pomp and ceremony. Everyone clapped enthusiastically at the end, surprising the Hunters and John. He had been ceremoniously cautioned by both Weir and Caldwell after his previous comments to their new allies. Since he then had kept his distance and held his tongue. Protecting Atlantis was his duty and he could do that without shouting his mouth off, he knew the treaty was inevitable, but he didn't trust these Hunters. He would keep his eye on them. His distrust had transferred to the assigned guards though, all of whom kept a strict eye on the movements of each Hunter.

Weir signalled him over to her and the female Hunter. He approached with caution, something was up.

"Colonel, the Hunters have an invitation for us." Weir started as he reached them.

"Really?" John asked, proud with the lack of sarcasm in his voice.

"Now that the treaty between us if official we would like to invite you to join us on our first raid against the Wraith." The female remarked with a sense of pride and even excitement. John eyed the change in the female and realised he had preferred the more aloof version of her.

"You haven't engaged the Wraith before now?" He asked with surprise.

"We have, however they were small tests of their skills, and none lived to report back to their Hives. At most they are aware of a potential enemy out there. This works to our advantage. This will be the first strike against them. Now is the time to begin."

"What is the target?" As John asked the question the female turned and indicated to a large male Hunter who strode towards them. John watched the Hunter approach, the display of pure muscular strength was hard to ignore. The man looked dangerous and ready to act at a moments notice.

As he arrived he nodded to John and Weir. His face looked as if it had been cut from a block of solid granite and he was seriously tall. John felt himself straightening up to his full height, feeling suddenly short. He guessed this must be how Teyla saw everyone. The Hunter regarded John in return, both men assessing each other with a critical military eye. To John this man looked like he had been drawn by an animator as the 'tough guy', a caricature with the biggest black eyebrows John had ever seen. He struggled not to stare at them. A small smile slipped past his control and Eyebrows frowned at him.

"This Hunter is leading the strike against the Wraith." The female supplied as introduction.

"Pleased to meet you." John offered, deciding to play it relaxed with Eyebrows.

"We will attack in one hour. If you wish to join us you must gather your forces now." Eyebrows stated.

"What's the target?" John asked once again.

"A Hive Ship." Eyebrows supplied. John waited for more, but none seemed forthcoming.

It was the female Hunter who answered the question. Obviously Eyebrows was not as used to working with outsiders. "We discovered a world with a population considerably higher than we would normally expect. The Wraith Ship on this world has not yet lifted into orbit as it appears they have allowed their human herb to grow to the point where they do not need to leave. Now that all the Wraith are awake they are quickly reducing that population. This presents a special opportunity. A Hive Ship that is still heavily grounded is an especially vulnerable target."

"You plan to destroy the ship?" Weir asked.

Eyebrows scowled at her and finally joined the conversation. "As we speak small teams have infiltrated the ship and are permanently disabling their Darts and weapons. We will draw them out into open battle destroying them all. Then we will capture any remaining in the vessel and use their ship for our own means."

John shared a look with Weir. On the surface John liked the plan.

"That's a pretty ambitious plan."

"You do not believe we can fulfil our mission? Then you have yet to witness Hunters in battle. Come with us and see how Wraith die." Eyebrows had that same look of excitement in his eyes that the female Hunter had when speaking about battle. Maybe it was time to actually see their new allies at work.

"We would ask that Teyla be among your team, as we may require her skills once inside the Hive ship." The female noted. John tried not to show the suspicion that their interest in Teyla always seemed to invoke within him.

"I haven't yet cleared Teyla to return to duty, Hunter." John stated diplomatically.

"Is she unwell?" There seemed to be honest concern behind the inquiry from the Hunter.

Weir stepped slightly towards John as she responded. "No. Our Doctor has confirmed she is in good health and she does wish to return to duty." The answer was obviously for John's benefit as well as the Hunter's. John exchanged a long questioning look with Weir. She knew his concerns, but in truth John had no reason to keep Teyla from the mission, in fact she may be useful as these Hunters implied.

"We'll be ready to depart in half an hour." John said to Weir and she nodded her agreement.

-------------

The Hive ship sat in an isolated area of this planet, surrounded by tangled old trees, lying half obscured at the edge of a flood plain. John peeked over the embankment that ran along one side of the flood plain. The embankment fell away behind him to the forest, a forest now hiding, by John's estimate, several hundred Hunters. In fact if hundreds hid this side of the plain, there would be another army of hundreson the other side and at the far end, all waiting for their time to attack. The sky above was full of dull clouds, obscuring the two bright suns.

"Looks like it's gonna rain." He muttered.

Beside him Eyebrows pointed towards the Hive ship. "The main hangar doors are at that end. Once our teams have disabled the weapons and darts they will open the doors. Once the way is clear you are to proceed through those doors with our team." He looked over his shoulder down the embankment at where Teyla was crouched. "Use your skills to seek out the Wraith. Your central mission is to locate the Queen."

John snapped his attention away from the hangar doors. "The Queen? When did she factor into this?"

Eyebrows turned back to him. "Our mission is to take the Hive ship and to capture the Queen for interrogation."

A whole host of horrid memories of his encounters with Wraith Queens played through his mind. He had no intention of going up against one again, not unless he could jut shoot her. "Hunter, the Queens have strange abilities, I don't believe we have the experience to capture her."

Eyebrows sighed. "Use a stunner."

Before John could come up with some glib reply the sound of several small explosions drew everyone's attentionwhich was then followedby the shrill screech of Wraith alarms. John watched in silence as the hangar bay doors began to slowly open. These Hunters certainty knew how to start a party.

Eyebrows barked some orders into a device and John turned to the end of the plain which was suddenly filled with hundreds of people all dressed in various local clothes. To the Wraithit would look like a local uprising, and they hoped to bait the Wraith out. John wondered if the Wraith would fall for such a trap. His answer came quickly as to his right Wraith began to appear from the ship, marching out arrogantly towards the local rabble. John noted several male Wraith at the front, assessing the situation. With a roar they waved their soldiers forward, stunners raised. John and Eyebrows ducked fully behind the embankment as the Wraith began their march across the plain.

John crouched low, listening to the heavy steps of the enemy as they proceeded past his position. Hopefully none of them came to check the forest too soon. John looked back down the embankment to see his team. They were all ready, crouched in the soft mud, watching him and listening to the Wraith pass by so close. Lorne's team sat ready and waiting. Ronon had his gun in one hand, his sword in the other and a sparkle in his eyes. Rodney sat quietly and nervously behind Ronon and Teyla. They all looked ready, yet cautious, but then this wasn't the first time they had entered a Hive ship with unlikely allies.

John's eyes scanned the rows of Hunters he could see from his position. They all stood silent as statues, but he saw the anticipation in their bodies. Many had drawn out weapons, weapons with sharp edges John noted, shiny blades, axes and short swords. No two weapons appeared alike, individualised for their owner he guessed, all carefully cared for and impeccably clean and sharp. He had seen these guys training hand to hand, but he couldn't remember seeing weapons training before.

There they stood in their strange black armour, with startlingly shiny bright blades in their hands and John felt the return of his former anxiety over their new allies. His eyes found Teyla among his team and he caught her gaze; silently asking once again if she was alright. She nodded to him and even offered him a smile. They hadn't spoken much the past couple of days and John was unsure why she seemed to be avoiding him. She looked down and readied her P90. As she moved the collar of her jacket gaped open and beneath it, instead of golden skin, he saw the black of Hunter armour. She was wearing it under her uniform.

Anger rose in John's throat, but he could do nothing now. Turning away from her, he calmed his mind and focused back on the sounds of the Wraith. Pulling out his life signs detector, he watched as the Wraith army approached the bait. The entire Wraith army had passed their position, so he nodded to Eyebrows and together they carefully peeked once more over the embankment. John felt the natural fear reaction at seeing so many Wraith. John watched as the Wraith, reaching close enough to use their stunners, began shooting into the crowd, however nothing happened. John remembered Rodney's excitement over the Hunter armour and its ability to absorb Wraith stunners' energy. They would definitely need that technology! The Wraith finally realising something was wrong began tohalt their approach. The apparent locals all began to pull off their disguises, displaying the black Hunter armour beneath and began to advance on the Wraith. John couldn't see much detail from such a distance, but what he did see was the shine off weapons being drawn and finally the two armies met.

--------------------------

TBC


	7. War

Disclaimers: I do not own this world, nor do I make any money from this, I'm just playing in the fantastic world of make-believe.

Warnings: It gets very dark again – blood, warfare and suffering. You are warned. I am a nice person, really.

--------------------

Across the plain John heard the sounds of battle, that horrid mix of screams of fury and those of pain. To his right the Hive ship lit up, new sirens blazed the air and more Wraith began pouring out of the ship. Obviously the team that had gotten inside had managed to disable the darts and that had probably pissed the Wraith off. The new Wraith raced out to help crush the new enemy. John watched as perhaps thousands of Wraith now filled the plain, behind him he heard the Hunters creeping forward, reading themselves. Beside John, Eyebrows drew out two short curved blades. John turned and looked at the bright metal so close to his face and saw his reflection starring back worriedly. He looked up to Eyebrows, who jumped up suddenly, screamed out a piercing war cry and the world went nuts around John.

From behind the embankment the formally quiet Hunters now raced out screaming towards the Wraith. The Wraith stopped their advance, seeing finally the desperate trap they had been lulled into. Across the plain hundreds of more Hunters poured forth now completely encircling the Wraith. The armies clashed with the sound of bodies against blades and fist and fist. John turned to find his team with him; at least his people had kept their heads. Lorne stood beside John and watched the battle before him with shock.

"Let's get to the Hive ship." He ordered. "Ronon take point, Lorne you watch our six."

The path to the Hive ship was through the edge of the battle. Ronon expertly led them through the chaos, slashing with his sword, stunning with his gun to clear them a path through the mass of destruction.

John took his place behind them all and in front of Lorne. Rodney looked deathly white and was trying to run without looking at what was going on around him. John however, could not avoid looking. He felt like he was in a battle scene from Braveheart! Though as he watched the fighting around him he noticed how many Wraith bodies were beginning to litter the ground. The Hunters moved as fast as the Wraith, their weapons extensions of their body as they slashed and kicked their way through the Wraith mass. They leapt clean over Wraith, cut heads straight off, broke limbs, cut limbs off without any thought. Before John had compared their fighting to be similar to the effects in the Matrix and now he saw how true that thought had been. They seemed to push the laws of physics to their very limit, leaping and spinning with what looked like barely controlled madness. A whirlwind unleashed.

As they reached the edge of the war ground, Ronon indicated they had reached the open hangar doors. The area directly around the ship appeared clear from Wraith, but he wasn't about to take any chances. As they took positions around the doors and proceeded in John noticed the backs of a team of Hunters disappear down one corridor. He led his team to the other side of the hangar. Signalling everyone to hold positions, he drew out his life signs detector.

"Okay, we need to locate the Queen and clear out any Wraith along the way. Teyla, any ideas?" John asked as he scanned the local area of the ship and saw various blips fade in the direct of the Hunter team.

Teyla stood with her back against the wall of the hangar bay and John noticed her face was white.

"Teyla? You alright?"

"Yes. I believe the Queen is in that direction." She indicated up and to the right.

"Okay, people. Let's move out and watch out for Hunters as well as Wraith. Go." He ordered sharply before anyone could comment in return.

----------------

"The Queen is in the next chamber" Teyla reported. The effort of keeping her presence hidden within the Wraith psychic network was taking its toll. Sweat dripped from her forehead and her hands shook as they held her weapon close.

John stood beside her, pressed up against the wall. "You alright?"

She nodded, but her control was slipping. The darkness within the psychic link seemed to be draining her; the death of so many Wraith within the link and the overwhelming anger and disbelief of the Queen.

"Any other Wraith in there?" John asked quietly.

"Yes, at least four, perhaps more, it is becoming difficult." Teyla gasped out. A sudden chill went through her – the Queen had sensed her. She remembered the feeling of a Queen's mind from her experiences in the machine. So, massive, so powerful and so full of horror. Teyla couldn't yell out a warning in time before two Wraith appeared around two different corners at once. Three of Lorne's men were stunned, Ronon stunned one Wraith and John shot down the other.

"Let's get her now. Ronon!" John shouted as he led the remaining team into the Queen's chamber.

The Queen stood at the centre of the chamber, four Wraith around her. Stunners on both sides filled the air. Rodney was hit, Lorne next and John took a stun to one arm, dropping his weapon. However, three Wraith were taken out with the offensive. The Queen rushed at Ronon, knocking the gun from his hand. He in return struck out at her with his sword.

"Kneel." Her voice echoed through the room and Teyla watched in horror as Ronon dropped his sword and sank struggling to his knees.

The one remaining Wraith jumped at Teyla. Weakened and shocked she was unable to stop him wrestling her weapon from her, and she stood empty handed beside a kneeling John. John appeared to be unhurt, except one whole arm was numb. The Wraith stepped back, Teyla's P90 pointed towards them.

The Queen lifted her gaze from Ronon and studied them. "Who are these new warriors you work with? Tell me or die." She stated in her seductive voice.

John struggled with his numb arm, but Teyla knew it was an act; he was probably reaching for another weapon. A shot rang out in the small space of the chamber and John cried out. Teyla spun to him, to see blood pouring from a hole in his other arm.

"Tell me of these new warriors or one of you dies now." The Queen reached down and ripped open Ronon's shirt, exposing his chest. She held her hand over his heart, close to his old feeding scar. "Tell me."

Teyla saw Ronon's face scrunch up, knew the Queen was working her strange mental abilities on him.

"They're your death." Ronon spat out.

The Queen laughed. Teyla eyed the Wraith warrior who held her own weapon on her and John. If she could get the weapon off him - She acted faster than she had expected, striking out at his chin, hearing the snap of bone and tore the weapon out of his hand. Spinning back towards the Queen she shot her quickly through the hand hovering over Ronon and again in her abdomen. The Queen screamed in rage, but instead of moving away the Queen ran at Teyla with lightning speed, knocking the P90 aside and reached for Teyla's flesh. Teyla dropped her weapon and grabbed the Queen by both wrists, holding her deadly hands away.

Reality wavered around her and for a moment Teyla wasn't sure if she was back in the Hunter's machine again. Terror at being psychically attacked by the Queen again, of feeling the horror inside a Queen's mind again like she had in the machine, made Teyla scream in desperation and she threw her mind at the Queen.

-------------

John stared in shock as the Queen fell to her knees, eyes locked with Teyla's. Teyla kept screaming in rage, hanging onto the Queen's wrists drawing blood with her nails. The Queen's mouth opened with a strangled cry in return. Finally from John's right, Ronon reached his gun and stunned the Queen in the back twice. The Queen crumpled down, held up only by Teyla holding onto her wrists. Teyla finally dropped the Queen and stepped back. Her eyes were wide and distant, her breathing fast and shallow.

Two seconds later Eyebrows appeared in the doorway. John looked up at the blood splattered Hunter and saw his look of glee upon seeing the Queen in a pile on the floor.

------------------

An hour later and John was finally able to feel his fingers again, his other hand felt way too much in comparison. The bullet hadn't hit anything major according to Beckett, but it sure hurt like hell. He wondered why he always seemed to get hit in his upper left arm so often.

He stood now outside the newly claimed Hive ship with Teyla and Ronon. Lorne and his team were inside accompanying Rodney and his scientists. Dr Beckett and his team were picking through the massive number of injured Hunters and even some injured Wraith that had survived. John had never seen Beckett so angry.

The Queen had been bound and sent to Atlantis to be held in its brig. The Hunters were surprisingly happy for The Queen to be held there, though he guessed they had no ancient force-fields of their own.

He watched as a new group of Hunters arrived supporting what looked like scientific equipment of their own. Eyebrows had long gone, his job done apparently, and a new Female Hunter had been put in charge of holding the Hive Ship. John didn't care as long as they got some good technology and knowledge from having helped capture their very own Hive ship.

He turned and looked at Teyla. She sat on a large tree stump, her eyes staring out across the sea of dead bodies. Her colour was still pale and she looked in some form of shock to him, though Beckett had cleared her physically. He studied her closely; her jacket was half unbuttoned showing the black armour beneath again. He'd had enough of this.

"Ronon, why don't you go and see how Rodney is doing, see if he needs anything from Atlantis?" John asked the large warrior. Ronon looked questioningly at him and then looked over at Teyla.

"Okay." And with one last look at Teyla he headed into the ship.

John moved to stand in front of Teyla blocking her view of the plain.

"It's time you and I had a talk, Teyla." She looked up at him. Her usual bright beautiful eyes looked dull and sad. Her expression was closed and he realised that no orders were going to work in this situation. He reached for her, helped her to her feet and began walking them away from the plain and ship, into the trees until they reached a nice secluded glen. He turned to her then.

"Teyla. You have said that you trust me, well I trust you as well. And I trust you have all our best interests at heart, but I need to understand what you learnt in that machine. I need to know more about these Hunters and I think you know more than you're letting on. I need to know what has happened to you, because what I saw in there… I need to know if you're really alright."

She looked up at him her face tired and troubled. High above them came the rumble of thunder and rain began to fall.

"Teyla?"

--------------------

TBC


	8. The Queen

Warnings: It's time to stir things up a bit. Does contain implication of a type of torture and discussion of the use of biological weapons, so if that sort of thing upsets you then stay clear.

Spoilers: Season 2, especially Michael and Allies.

Disclaimers: I do not own this world, nor do I make any money from this, I'm just playing in the fantastic world of make-believe.

---------------------

"Teyla?"

Teyla turned away from John and stood with her back to him as the light rain fell around them. She drew in some of the cool damp air, tried to calm the turmoil within her. Her blood seemed to boil in her veins, her heart beating so loudly in her chest that she was sure he could hear it across the forest glade. The rain was cool against her bare skin, but she felt warm – the suit protected her. Her attention moved to the sensation of it grazing against her chest as she breathed, felt it caress her entire body as she shifted her weight. It intoxicated her with its potential.

Thinking back on the events of the past hour her mind flooded with images of fighting the Queen. The problem was she couldn't quite separate those from when she had been in the machine, from those of an hour ago. She had battled the Queen and won. She had literally forced the Queen to her knees. What she had learnt in the machine had worked, better than she had ever secretly hoped. The Hunters had been right, she could help her people and she could make a difference.

"Teyla?" His voice broke her out of her thoughts and she turned back to him. She had followed this man, trusted him with her own life, and those of her people. Yet, now she could not seem to feel the same. He seemed smaller to her now. That very thought terrified her and she felt the cold rain against her face once again. She brushed some strands of damp hair from her face and noticed her hand was shaking.

"I do not know anything more than you do regarding the Hunters." She looked into his eyes, but looked away once again. Could he see the confusion within her? "But, what I learnt in that machine…it works, John."

"I noticed that, Teyla." He moved towards her, droplets of rain hung to his eyelashes as he studied her. "But, what will it do to you? You didn't seem yourself in there."

"No. I was more." She answered quickly, saw him frown. "I mean that I am becoming more. The skills I learnt from the Hunters…I can use them to help us all. To finally help my people."

"You have been helping your people." He insisted. He did not understand.

"I have led my people to relative safety under the protection of Atlantis, but what has that gained them? We still have to run and hide every time the Wraith appear. I need to do something that will ensure the long term survival of my people, for all people under the treat of the Wraith."

"And you think the Hunters are the answer." He stated. She could tell from his expression he did not approve.

"I believe they have given me a way to help us all. And they can hurt the Wraith in the long term. You saw them fight, saw their power." She insisted, hearing the excitement in her voice. She remembered the buzzing in her veins as she had watched the Hunters fight, yearned to be with them. To be able to kill a Wraith with her bare hands. That thought shook her out of the daydreaming again and she worked to focus on his words to her.

"Yes, I saw them fight, Teyla. Yes, they can hurt the Wraith and yes, they can make a difference, but at what cost? You saw how many bodies litter that field back there. Wraith were killed, yes, but how many Hunters? They threw their lives away in a crazed battle without any fear."

"Yes, without fear! As they said, they do not fear the Wraith. John, I have always lived in fear of the Wraith, my whole life. The idea of being free, not only of the Wraith but to simply be free from the fear…that is a great gift."

He studied her carefully. "I can understand that. I can't truly know what it has been like for you to live like that. But, at the end of the day fear is necessary. It is a vital part of us, it tells us to be careful, to consider all options. It makes us stop and look before we leap. These Hunters don't seem to do that, Teyla. They do not fear for their own lives, so how can they properly fear for your people's lives?"

His words pulled at the doubts lurking within her. Would working with the Hunters be putting her people into a new unseen danger? There seemed to be so many questions and so much unknown. She turned and walked away from him. The suit still felt warm and comforting against her skin.

"You may be right, but what if you are not?" She asked him passionately. "The Hunters have shown me my true potential and who knows what other skills they could teach me? Teach us? I can not turn my back on that and I will not." She turned and faced him once more. "Two years ago I trusted you with my people, now you will have to trust me."

"I do trust you. But, I don't think you are your true self at present. I _fear_ the Hunters are using you in some way." He said softly.

"I do not believe they are." She counted.

He walked towards her, bridging the space between them. The rain had slowed, but thunder began to rumble over head.

"All right, Teyla, I'll follow your lead on this, but you have to promise me one thing." She raised a questioning eyebrow. "Promise me that you will not wear that armour again."

His request was not what she had been expecting. Her hand flew to her middle, feeling the armour through her jacket. Her awareness of it expanded, calling to her to refuse his demand. She looked up into his eyes and for the first time that she could remember she lied to John Sheppard.

------------------------

Teyla stood in the gym, sweat dripping down her body. Her breathing fast and her body tired. Two Hunters circled her, armed with staffs. She had been training with them for several hours and her body was close to collapse, but she fought on. She had learnt so much already and she needed some strong physical activity to help calm her, keep her from thinking too much.

Since her conversation with John yesterday she had been restless and unable to relax. That she had not only lied to him, but that it had seemed too easy. The lie had dripped from her lips and he had accepted her word. He had said he trusted her and she had thrown that faith away. Though as soon as she had arrived back in Atlantis she had removed the suit of alien armour, and had yet to wear it again, but she knew she would. Something deep inside her loved to wear it and the power and possibilities that it represented. Her usual exercise routines did not bring relief from the constant stream of worries and guilt that poured through her. Yet, sparring did seem to help, especially with The Hunters. With them she could push herself and focus on expanding her skills.

As she struck out in the next bout of sparring she heard the gym doors slide open and heard the sharp sounds of high heeled boots against the floor. She continued her fight, beating back one Hunter and then deflecting the next.

"Good, Teyla, good," Said the deep seductive voice of the female Hunter.

The two Hunters stopped their sparring, bowed and turned to leave. Teyla placed her sticks down and picked up her towel and she turned to the female Hunter. She was the one who had started all this with her offer, the one who had offered such great opportunities and such burdens.

"Your skills are excellent, Teyla. Do you get to use them in the field often, or are they just a training exercise? Or perhaps for enjoyment?"

The comment seemed a veiled insult to Teyla, but she did not show her internal reaction. "I have been called on to use my hand to hand fighting skills quite often since joining Atlantis. I believe they are essential for my health and safety."

"I have noticed the people of Earth prefer to use their automated weapons more than hand to hand combat. I have also had a tour of their spaceship; they have made great advancements in technology. They are worthy allies." The female stalked around the gym as she talked, picking up various weapons, testing their weight and structure with obvious familiarity.

Teyla regarded the Hunter with growing unease as she approached. "Is there something you require, Hunter?"

The Hunter reached down, picked up Teyla's fighting sticks, and swung them round expertly. "I see that you prefer a more direct fighting style. I like these weapons of yours. You obviously take great pride in keeping up your skill. But, how useful has this skill really been for your people, Teyla?"

"There are more ways to fight than with these weapons, Hunter. For example the people here use knowledge and ancient technology to fight the Wraith."

"Yes. I hear they also use biological weapons as well. I was surprised to learn this, as it seems a rather cowardly way of attacking an enemy. And it brings up interesting ethical issues, do you not think?"

Teyla broke eye contact from the Hunter. "I am surprised to hear you say that, Hunter. I would have thought your people would support any attempt to defeat the Wraith."

"We believe in facing your enemy face to face when you fight, that leads to an honourable death, for who ever wins. Not turning the Wraith into your own kind and then killing them. How is that honourable?"

Teyla took the sticks from the Hunter's hands and turned to pack up her gear. "They do not kill the Wraith who are turned into humans." The conversation was headed down a route she did not wish to take. She had had these were arguments with John and she was still not satisfied with any answer.

"But, they were willing to let other Wraith feed on them." The Hunter added. Teyla looked up with surprise, how did she know about that?

"Doctor Beckett has been very open in discussing the virus and its consequences. Though I do not believe he likes our people very much."

"Doctor Beckett saves lives and he does not enjoy seeing so many lives lost so needlessly."

The Hunter jerked upright and Teyla realised she had insulted her. The female looked down at Teyla from her tall height, her eyes sharp and piercing.

"You believe those Hunters that died wasted their lives needlessly? They gave their lives killing Wraith. Because of them the people of that planet are safe and we will ensure no other Wraith ever feed on them again. Already many of them have pledged to join our ranks."

"I did not mean to insult you or your people. They fought nobly, but surely a less bloody method could have been used to capture that Hive ship."

"Such as?" The Hunter asked.

Teyla considered the question, but in truth she was unsure of a suitable answer. Part of her had wanted so strongly to have joined the fighting. A part of her had longed to feel Wraith blood on her hands. She knew she was capable now. Yet, she knew she was never one to think such thoughts and it terrified her. "You could have used stunners to take down the Wraith."

"Then what would we have done with them? Let them go, so that they might kill others? Perhaps to kill some of your own people?" The Hunter sighed gently, her expression softening. "We do not fight all our battles in the manor you saw, that was an extreme example. We also have spaceships and we do use energy weapons when taking down Wraith ships. But this attack sent a vital message to the Wraith. A powerful message. And it has also given us a greater gift – a way of stopping the Wraith in the long term."

Teyla's interest was drawn by the last statement, but she listened on to the female's words.

"We were extreme in our fighting style, but these are extreme times. So many Wraith are awake. Our species is in danger of extinction, surely you see that? Isn't that what you fear as well?"

Teyla placed her bag and sticks down on the floor. Hearing another voice her deepest fears made her feel both relief and comfort. "Yes, Hunter it is. I do admire your skills in fighting. I just have not been myself since I used your machine."

The female stepped closer, her voice becoming soothing and friendly. "That is understandable, Teyla. You have been given a great gift, with your genetic inheritance. The machine opened great doors for you; you just need to walk through them. Like you did with the Queen."

Teyla looked at the female. This Hunter seemed to understand; she had always fought the Wraith, and had actually seen the Wraith removed from a whole area of the galaxy. Maybe these people really could help her people. They certainly understood what it felt like to live under constant threat from the Wraith.

"I almost lost it against the Queen, Hunter." Teyla confessed in a rust of breath. It felt good to speak to someone else about it.

"But, you didn't. You defeated her. Your mind is very strong and you can make a difference." The Hunter sat down on the bench and Teyla sat down beside her.

"You said there were others like me among the Hunters?" Teyla asked feeling oddly vulnerable.

"Yes. Though there are none in our colony at present, but there is one on the Council's ship, which is on its way to this region of the galaxy. Once they arrive, I could arrange for you to meet with that Hunter."

"I would like that. You said that you had a new opportunity for stopping the Wraith in the long term?"

The Hunter glanced at the open doors of the gym. "Yes, but we have not mentioned it to these people. I do not believe they would agree with our methods, regardless of their use of biological weapons."

Teyla felt suddenly nervous, could she really go against the people of Atlantis? Even slightly? "I care for these people, Hunter." She found herself saying.

"There is nothing wrong with that. What we do helps these people in the long term. Are we not all under threat from the Wraith? You care for these people, you care for Colonel Sheppard?"

Teyla looked away embarrassed at the observation. "We are close friends, nothing more, Hunter."

"You have close friendships, I understand that you would never wish to do these people wrong. But, are they supplying you with the opportunities through which to defeat the Wraith? Are they helping other planets? Or are they struggling just to look after themselves?"

"They are doing the best that they can, Hunter. They believe, as I do, that Atlantis will hold the key to saving us all from the Wraith." Teyla argued, feeling defensive of her friends.

"I agree that may be so, however Doctor MacKay has admitted that the secrets within Atlantis may take years to uncover. The rate at which the Wraith are killing millions means that might not be soon enough. We need to use every method available to us."

Teyla considered the words. "What is this plan of yours?"

The Hunter studied her for a time, perhaps assessing her reliability. She stood then, moved to stand in front of Teyla, her back to the open doorway.

"You are aware that there is only one Queen for each Hive. Have you ever wondered where these Queens come from? Last year we captured a Wraith base that held tactical information concerning the entire galaxy, it included details of several nurseries. Through interrogations we discovered that these nurseries are where the female Wraith are born and cared for till they are old enough to be transferred to their future Hive. We destroyed one of these nurseries in our home area of this galaxy. We believe the other two nurseries to be in this area of the galaxy."

"This is why you came to this area of space, isn't it?" Teyla asked, pieces clicking together.

"Yes partly, and so that we could ally ourselves with Atlantis. We believe that if we can destroy all the future Queens then we will damage the Wraith's ability to sustain their population at such high numbers."

"Will the Wraith not simply breed their females elsewhere?"

"Of course, but we will destroy those as well. Regardless, it will have a knock on affect throughout the Wraith population. In our area of the galaxy the Hive ships began fighting each other for a new Queen, only adding to their already taxed alliances. Think of it as population control. If we could reduce their numbers down, we would have a chance of survival."

"Why are you telling me this?" Teyla asked.

"Because we need your help. The information we require is in the mind of that Queen. She will not give that knowledge willingly; you must take it out of her mind for us."

-----------------------

The Wraith Queen stood regally in her cage. Her head held high, her expression of that of a bored academic surrounded by idiots. Her black tattoo slid down the side of her left cheekbone, swirling along her jaw line. Teyla entered the room and looked through the gloom at the Wraith. The Queen's expression flickered slightly at seeing Teyla. Her alien eyes followed Teyla as she approached the cage.

Teyla felt the Queen's emotions hover in the air between them and was surprised to discover the Queen was nervous. Teyla couldn't blame her, she guessed she had never been attacked psychically before and Teyla remembered her first time clearly, it haunted her. Teyla realised that in this case she was the one with the power, not the Queen. She remembered standing over the fallen Queen in the machine. How she had finally found a way to attack the Queen with her mind. She had the power here. So it was with a slightly smug and over confident expression that she regarded the Queen.

"You remember me." She began.

The Queen sneered at her and looked away.

"I guess you haven't been attacked by a mere Human before. It must be humiliating for you." Teyla began to walk around the cage, a technique she had seen John use. As she moved the Hunter armour slid over her skin, seeming to empower her further. "You must be wondering what else I can do and how many others there are who can do what I can do?"

The Queen stared off into a high dark corner of the room.

"What was it like to be treated as you have treated others? The people here have a phase; what goes around comes around. A good axiom I believe."

Teyla finished her patrol around the Queen and came to a halt before her. This Queen was nervous and Teyla could feel the strength such knowledge gave her. She was powerful. Focusing her attention and mind she drew her strength together and entered the Queen's mind. The Queen's snake like eyes snapped to meet hers and she frowned. Teyla felt her raise mental barriers, but Teyla knew how to push them aside. The Queen hissed at her and tried to attack her in return. Teyla staggered under the attack, but she remembered how to counteract it. Memories of her experiences in the machine fled through her, bringing knowledge and moments of fear. She remembered the horror of a Queen's mind at its core. Flashes of the Queen's memories moved through Teyla, sensations of feeding on humans, watching them die screaming in pain.

Sweat dripping from her brow and into her eyes, she closed them and searched for the information she sought. The Queen battled her and was draining her energy in the process, but Teyla had experienced all this before, she knew how to survive this. She was strong enough.

The Queen roared loudly as Teyla began pulling at bits of information, demanding the Queen's mind to share. Teyla felt her body shaking and in the distance she could hear people shouting outside the brig's door. Ignoring all these distractions she moved further into the Queen's very soul and sought out its core.

Opening her eyes she looked at the struggling Queen who now seemed so small and insignificant.

"I know you have entered many minds, Queen. You have torn vital knowledge from your victims as they begged for their lives. Well, what goes around comes around."

And Teyla stole what she needed. Tore out all she needed just before she heard the door to the brig slam open behind her and before she lost consciousness.

--------------

TBC


	9. Conflict

It's been awhile since I've updated this story - too much work has been demanding my attention, but that's out of the way now. I WILL finish this story if for no other reason than to get the ideas out of my head for good!

Date – March 2007

Warnings- It's been a while, so forgive my writing style – got to get back into it!

Disclaimers – I own no part of the world of Stargate other than those parts I made up and who would want them!

-------------------------------

Ronon had seen much in his years, most of the particularly nasty memories had occurred after he had become a Runner, and the more elaborate ones since joining the people from Earth. As a now permanent member of the expedition that inhabited the City of the Ancients, Atlantis, he had once again learnt to 'play nice' as John Sheppard called it. Playing it nice had never been a wise plan in the past when one was being hunted by any number of Wraith. But, over the past two years he had begun to relax, to feel he had a home again. The alien halls of Atlantis had now become home and his team his family. Though, he would not admit that out loud to them, he was finally relaxing in the strange city. That was until the Hunters had appeared.

At first he had admired their skill, their confidence, and technology. However, since that first day meeting a Hunter a small unsettled feeling had been growing. At first he had ignored it, as he was pretty much suspicious of everybody he met. Everyone had an angle, something to hide and deny. But, that suspicion had not faded, instead it had grown. He knew John felt it too, saw the caution in his eyes, the natural suspicion of his own mirroring Ronon. But, Ronon couldn't put his finger on what precisely was wrong with them. Watching them fight was a sight of pure joy for Ronon, To see the Wraith fall so easily under their hyper-shiny blades. He admired their confidence in their skills, in their plans and in their place in the galaxy. Things that he himself took of the highest importance in his life. Yet, still something was wrong.

As he leaned against the cool Atlantean wall he studied the female Hunter. From this angle he could only see part of her profile, her straight back and legs, tall ridiculous heeled boots and black armour. He knew she was fully aware of his scrutiny and it didn't concern him. And it obviously didn't bother her, unusual in his experience. She had the feel of being hyper aware of everything around her. It was as if he could feel the intensity of her cool arrogant eyes on him, though they were most definitely fixed on another. His gaze moved to the black armour she wore. Its obvious attempt at provocation in its cut didn't interest him. He only saw the lines of muscle, at rest but ever ready beneath the material. She looked relaxed enough, but she was posed ready to act in a split second. She was a predator; plain and simple.

Her faint smell drifted to his nostrils and he took in her aroma. You could tell much by the smell of creatures Ronon had found. Atlantis and its many people covered in artificial perfumes and deodorants still could not conceal the truth of what they were. Ronon had always heard that you could smell fear and he believed it. It was pretty clear to any untrained eye, or nose, that the Hunters felt no fear. Which, was perhaps what was bothering him. All creatures felt fearful at times, even him. She smelt clean, too clean. As if she had no smell at tall and if he had not been standing less than two feet behind her he doubted he would have been able to pick up even her clean smell. His eyes fell on the alien armour again. He guessed the armour was the explanation. Rodney had been allowed to speak to a Hunter scientist about the armour and had been told it was a highly engineered fabric that regulated body temperature and dissipated any energy weapons fired on it. It must also mask smell; something they had failed to mention. A predator's armour. She turned then, looking over her shoulder at him. Her cold eyes met his directly and he felt a moment of satisfaction at bothering her enough to make her look round.

"What the HELL do you think you were doing in there?" Came the loud angry questioin from John Sheppard as he approached from round the corner.

The barely suppressed rage in John's voice drew Ronon's attention from the Hunter, and he felt her amusement. Annoyed at having been made to look away first he suppressed his own anger. The anger was short lived however once he got a look at John, but at least he was not the focus of the man's anger. Instead it was focused on Teyla who sat slightly slouched against the wall, a nurse still scanning her with an ancient device. She turned her pale face up towards their team leader.

"I was interrogating the prisoner", she replied in a defeated empty voice. Ronon frowned down at her the same time as the Hunter did.

John turned his angry gaze to Ronon suddenly, "What are you doing here?" Ronon maintained his relaxed posture against the wall, but his body tensed slightly.

"I was escorting the…guest… to see the Wraith Queen." He offered, purposefully ignoring the Hunter's pointed look at his impolite reference to her.

John's attention slipped to the Hunter, frowned further and then returned to Teyla.

"Interrogating? Is that what you call it? The guard's report said that you were both screaming your guts out, he said it sounded like you were torturing her."

The memory of both Teyla's and the Queen's screams echoed through Ronon's mind. He wasn't sure which one of the two screaming bothered him more: Teyla, who he cared for as any true sister of his, or the torturous scream of the Queen, apparently caused by Teyla.

"That is an exaggeration." Teyla sighed out, her gaze on the floor between her feet. Ronon and the guard had dragged her unconscious form out of the interrogation room out into this hallway. Since she had regained consciousness, she had said barely anything and her eyes had been mostly fixed on the patterned Atlantean floor. Ronon was concerned, this was not the strong woman he knew, and he saw the concern and fear behind John's anger at her.

"Who gave you permission to interrogate the prisoner?" John barked, standing over Teyla's bent head.

She lifted her head then and looked up with the first flicker of interest in the conversation.

"Why would I need permission? I was the one who captured her."

Her tone caught Ronon's attention, as well as John's. A strange touch of arrogance had moved into her voice. Ronon's eyes flicked over to the Hunter to see her reaction. Nothing, as usual.

"You went in there by yourself, without back up. That was not only disobeying standing orders on interacting with prisoners, but was also bloody stupid." John responded, full military attitude in place.

"I can handle myself with a Wraith." Teyla uttered and looked indifferently away from John.

At another time Ronon would have been amused at the expressions of disbelief and annoyance that passed over John's features, before he looked away and took a deep calming breath. Ronon couldn't remember ever seeing John so angry at Teyla before, but then she had never done anything like this before. Curiosity at seeing how this scene was going to play out kept Ronon out of the argument.

"You did not have permission to go in there" John reiterated.

"Since when do I need your permission to protect my people?" She responded, her own tone rising to anger, her beautiful face flushing slightly.

"This is not about your people, Teyla." John spluttered out in still growing disbelief at her behaviour.

"Yes, it is!" Teyla shouted aggressively, jumping up to stand face to face with John. "We needed information from that Queen, I got it."

This seemed to break through John's anger slightly. "What information?"

The Hunter shifted forward to stand near Teyla's shoulder, as if she were attempting to appear defensive of Teyla. Ronon didn't buy it for a moment.

"I asked Teyla to attain some information from the Queen regarding some Hunter intelligence" she offered in a neutral tone.

John's eyes slid briefly from his staring match with Teyla to the Hunter. He frowned and looked back at Teyla.

"You said 'we needed information', who exactly are you referring to when you say 'we'?"

That made Teyla look away briefly.

"Any information from the Queen benefits us all."

Ronon began to truly worry. She didn't sound like her normal self. She hadn't sounded right since the Hunters did whatever they did to her. But, it was getting worse. Her tone held a touch of the Hunter's superiority now.

"Which 'us' is that then Teyla?" John pushed.

She clenched her jaw and looked straight into his angry eyes with irritation of her own.

"I am not one of your military personnel, John. I can do what I want to to help my people, all of our people."

"Have you forgotten what happened with Michael?" Sheppard snapped. "Have you forgotten how he took control of you? Took you hostage? What if that had happened here?"

She looked away, embarrassed Ronon guessed.

"It did not. I am different from what I used to be. I am capable of more now."

"Yes. Yes, you are." John's tone was bitter and laced heavily with meaning.

Teyla turned her eyes back to his at that comment, her chin lifted up in defiance. They lapsed into silence, though the tension in the room only increased. Ronon was beginning to think he was going to have to say something to break the tension, something he rarely did. He was usually the one others had to calm down.

"You disobeyed a direct order." John stated again.

"You never directly ordered me to stay away from the Queen. In fact I was the one who saved us all back on the Hive ship." Teyla answered in a haughty manner.

John's hands snatched out so quickly that Teyla had barely anytime to react. He grabbed the front of her jacket and ripped it open violently. Ronon caught himself just before he went for John. He had been so shocked by the sudden violent action from the man, especially directed towards Teyla. But, reason quickly returned to Ronon, he knew John would never hurt Teyla.

"You're wearing the armour again." John stated quietly in sharp contrast to his previous aggressive action.

It was true though, Ronon turned to see the dark Hunter armour where normally she wore a small top under her jacket. The suspicion of his own began to grow ten fold. He looked up at Teyla's face and saw that all mask of indifference or anger had disappeared and in its place was one of shame.

"I needed it just this once for me to face the Queen." She pleaded, lifting a hand to the alien armour as she looked up at John.

John's expression changed. All anger seemed to disappear from him as well, and in its stead was what looked horribly like despair.

"You promised me." His voice sounded weak and full of emotion. Ronon could see Teyla had been deeply affected by his words. John then stepped away from her and all evidence of his emotions disappeared behind a thick military mask.

Teyla's hand that had been touching her Hunter armour now drifted out towards John's retreating form.

"I had to. I needed to find out what the Queen knew. She would never have given us anything, I had to take the knowledge from her." Teyla seemed suddenly so small compared to the strong indifferent woman who had just been shouting. Now, she reached towards John in desperation. "I did what I felt was right."

John looked down at her with a cold expression. "Well, you were wrong." He stepped back further and crossed his arms. "You are removed from active duty. One of the guards will escort you to the infirmary, where Carson will check you over. You will then give that armour to Rodney, and stay in your quarters until we are satisfied that you haven't been compromised."

Ronon could barely believe what he was hearing, and neither did Teyla from the look of it. Shock and betrayal of her own passed over her face, before the Hunter-esque expression returned. Ronon watched as the hurt disappeared as if had never been there, instead resentment, and perhaps pride returned to her lovely face as the guard gently nudged her elbow.

She glared once more at John before she allowed herself to be led away.

John turned to one of the other guards, "Please escort our guest to her quarters."

The Hunter stood still for a moment, and Ronon wondered if she was going to refuse. But, then she inclined her head in a slight nod and strode off down the corridor, the guard rushing to keep up with her long steps.

Ronon watched John as he paced in the small space of the corridor, until the Hunter was far enough away for them to speak freely. John finally stopped his pacing and approached Ronon.

"Rodney is scheduled to visit their headquarters to chat to some big wig scientist of theirs. I want you to accompany him, as his guard. Maybe go see how the lovely Marana is doing, see what you can dig up."

Ronon nodded, finally happy to be actually doing something, ignoring the slight sparkle in John's eyes.

"What are you going to do?"

"Let's see what Carson says. For now I'm gonna go update Elizabeth, hopefully she will listen to reason about this, but we need some proof something is wrong here." He turned and looked towards the now empty corridor down which Teyla and the Queen had been escorted away. "Cause something is definitely wrong with our Teyla."

----------

TBC


	10. Temptation

**Disclaimers**: I in no way own any part of the Stargate world, if only!! Think of the fun!

----------------------

Her mind tumbled through chaos. A mass of memories not her own mixed with nightmares that were very much hers. A world of tearing, searing, slicing, killing, all haunted through her consciousness. Among it all she could make out one image; that of herself standing outside the cage, ripping out the knowledge from the Queen. She saw herself through the Queen's eyes, eyes that had also seen torture and such evil actions.

Teyla felt sick even within her own mind, such horrid evil that she had willingly pulled into her own mind. She felt polluted by a ghost within her. She had always feared a Wraith entering her mind again, but this time she had willingly brought in the invasion herself. She struggled against the spectre, pulling away from its memories of life stealing, evil plotting and brutal thoughts. They slipped though her, contaminating her soul and she screamed, screamed at the horror. But, down at its depths within the knowledge within her mind she felt something even worse. Something that moved at her mental touch and turned within, her terrifying her even further. What had she allowed inside of her? What had she become?

She bolted awake to find she was safe in her quarters. The horrid thoughts and memories faded as she blinked her eyes open against the harsh sunlight from the window. Sitting up on her bed, she wiped the sweat soaked hair from her forehead and rested her head in her hands. The thin medical scrubs she still wore were a cold substitute for the armour against her skin. She missed it with renewed intensity. A stray thought went through her mind to go and retrieve it from Rodney's lab. He was away visiting the Hunter's colony, she could slip in and take it without anyone noticing. Only then did she remember that her quarters had become her brig. A sharp memory of the anger and betrayal in John's eyes jumped to mind. He was worried about her that was all. She had promised him she would not wear the armour again, and she had lied to him. That she had lied was so unlike her, that for a moment her sense of self was lost in a haze of doubt and confusion. What was she becoming?

A shrill sound announced a visitor at her door. She threw one of her long jackets over the scrubs as she headed to the door. As it opened out of the corner of her eye she saw the shoulder of the guard stationed at her door. Anger rippled up within her that she was reduced to the same treatment as the Wraith Queen. Pushing aside the strange response she focused on the figure before her.

The female Hunter looked from the guard to Teyla, a neutral expression on her face. Teyla waved her into her quarters and returned to sit back down on her bed. The Hunter came to a military rest posture just inside the closed doors.

"Your colleagues were quick to punish you." Came the comment Teyla was expecting, but even though she had expected it, it still hit home.

"I understand their need to protect themselves and me." Teyla offered testily. This was a conversation she did not want to have.

"As I understand it, you have saved them many times with your gifts. It is strange that Colonel Sheppard was so quick to doubt your sincerity."

"Colonel Sheppard does not trust your people and now he doesn't trust me." Teyla admitted, pushing aside the deep feelings within that almost broke through in her voice.

The Hunter sighed as she stepped up to Teyla.

"At this moment there are more important concerns, yes?"

The female's eyes pieced into Teyla, challenging her strength and focus. Annoyance brought Teyla to her feet.

"I took what you wanted from the Queen." She stated slightly bitterly.

The Hunter stared at her for quite a while and Teyla looked right back into her cold eyes. Finally the female found whatever she had been looking for in Teyla and looked away. She moved to sit beside Teyla, her whole manor changing to that of a confidant.

"Tell me what you found."

Thrown by the sudden change of atmosphere, Teyla sat back down beside the woman. She guessed she had passed whatever test the female had felt important.

"It is a jumble of information: images, thoughts mixed in with feelings." She stated.

"Tell me what you can." The Hunter prompted in a strangely comforting tone.

Teyla looked away from the confusing woman and thought briefly how everything seemed so confusing to her lately. She just wanted to find something she could hold onto which she could feel solid and sure of. Before that had been her home here, her friends. Yet, now they had her locked away. She knew pretty soon John and Elizabeth would come to see her. They would question her with concern for her and distrust in their eyes. She had seen that look before in their eyes, and others in the past who did not understand her gift. But, this Hunter understood. And so Teyla focused her mind and turned it inwards to look at the array of memories she had stolen from the Queen.

"You were right, there are at least two Nurseries. They are on ships, so their location changes constantly." Flashes of the Queen's childhood memories of her own nursery distracted Teyla. The Queen's disgust at the knowledge she had once had to eat human food. Faces of the females who cared for her. "The ships are full of lesser Queens, Wraith females, who bring up the young Queens. But, there is something…" Teyla pressed into the memories, following the trail of breadcrumbs deeper. "The young arrive on the ships from somewhere else. A world in which they were birthed." Distant infant memories of a world with dark skies and damp rain against her tiny face as she was carried to-. The memories slammed shut. She remembered the Queen refusing the last pieces of information before they had both passed out. Sighing in disgust at the lack of thoroughness on her part, Teyla opened her eyes. "There is something else. Something she was able to hide from me. Something about that world."

"Do you know the location?" The female asked in a hushed voice.

Teyla shook her head, her impatience at herself increasing.

"No, I couldn't get it from her before I passed out. I know there is no Stargate. It was a world the first Wraith colonised when the war with the Ancients began."

"The Ancients never found the world?" The female asked with slight disbelief.

"No, the Wraith overwhelmed them so quickly and pushed them back, they never learnt of the world's existence." Images of killing Ancients piled up in Teyla's mind. She pushed them all aside. "If only I could have pulled that last piece of information out. If I could try again, I could focus on that single piece of information."

The Hunter stood and began to pace across Teyla's room.

"They will never let you near that Queen again." She stopped at looked down at Teyla. "Others with your abilities have said the same thing. There is a vital piece of information the Queens are able to hide from them. The strongest of your kind, he believed that if he scans enough Queens he could be able to put the pieces together."

Something sparkled within Teyla. She nodded her agreement.

"Yes, that may work. And one of the Queens may even let it slip eventually." She focused inside again. That dark centre to the Wraith memories stirred again. "It's almost as if I could know, if I could look into her mind once more. It's almost within my grasp."

"You need more practice, Teyla. I have never heard of one of your kind being able to pull such information out so quickly. You have a strong mind, but even you need time. You need to develop the skills. Then we can discover what the Wraith are hiding from us."

"We should tell the others." Teyla said.

The Hunter began pacing again.

"And what will they do with the information? Do you believe they will allow you to enter the Queen's mind again?" Teyla shook her head, knowing they never would whilst they doubted her allegiance. "No, they will not. Yet, we need that information now." The Hunter stated as she continued pacing, a behaviour Teyla thought strange from such a confident Hunter.

"The other one who is like me you mentioned, couldn't he piece it together instead of me?" A strange mixture of emotions stirred in Teyla then. Some part of her hoped she would not need to go further. However, another part of her felt frustration at the possibility of missing such a chance herself.

"He was killed in battle." The Hunter returned. "No, you are the best hope we all have. You are the key to discovering this information."

"That may be true, but as you said they will not let me near the Queen again."

The Hunter stopped her pacing and stood before Teyla. "We could find another."

"Even if you did, they still would not let me near another Queen."

The Hunter frowned down at her. "I know that."

Realisation hit Teyla suddenly. "You want me to leave with you? Leave Atlantis? They will not let me go." Teyla's heart leapt into a fast pace.

"So instead you will sit in here in your prison, allowing them to hold you, to decide your destiny?" The Hunter spat out. "I will let no one decide my future but me."

"They are my friends." Teyla stated. If she only had the armour, she would feel more secure. Everything was getting even more confusing. Atlantis was home, she couldn't leave it. Leave her family. Leave John. Be out alone without their support.

"Friends who have trapped you in here to rot."

"No!" Teyla leapt up. "They are worried about me, that is all. To them I have been behaving differently, unpredictably."

"Yes, you have. You are stronger now. They fear because they can no longer control you. They saw you defeat a Queen twice.

"No." Teyla turned her back to the Hunter. "No. We should tell them what we know. Then they will help us to find out this possible weakness the Wraith have."

"As I said before, I doubt these people will look kindly on us destroying infant Wraith. They are a weak people, who hide behind technology left by our ancestors who ran and hid from the Wraith. They left us all to suffer at the hands of the Wraith."

Teyla was shocked to hear the hatred in the Hunter's voice. Yet, deep inside, had she not also had those dark thoughts? Why had they been deserted by the Ancestors? Surely the number of deaths at the hands of the Wraith was not acceptable to the Ancestors.

The Hunter moved right up to Teyla.

"No, we will take our own destiny in our hands and kill the Wraith. We will do what the Ancestors were too weak to accomplish. We have the opportunity to save billions of lives. You, Teyla, have the power to do this. You can become more powerful than any Wraith. If you can defeat a Wraith Queen and with other Hunters with you… you could be unstoppable."

Teyla shivered at he words, at the promise they held. She shut her eyes tight and tried to remember clearly who she was.

"Defeating the Wraith at any means, in the fastest way possible is ALL that matters. Your own feelings do not matter here. You have been given a gift and it is your duty to fulfil that potential. Think of the Billions of lives that you will save. That is more important than any personal feelings of guilt, or worry. You can save all your people, their future children and grandchildren. All our descendants can be free of the fear of the Wraith. These people from another galaxy have never lived under the tyranny of the Wraith. They have never seen whole families lost to the sweeps of the Wraith beams. Family members gone, leaving us left behind to imagine what hellish way they met their end."

Teyla couldn't listen to it any more. Memories of her own mother, father and brother disappearing in the white transporter of the Darts before her eyes. But, she knew what had happened to them. Had her family screamed for help when their lives had been sucked out of them? She had lost so many. Been so helpless to stop it all. She had seen so many killed. Lived in silent terror for too long that it would be her turn next.

"We can change all this. Together we can stop the Wraith! For all our people. Teyla, is there anything more important?!"

Teyla opened her eyes. The choice was clear. She had to do what she could. She would stop being a victim, stop being a liability and finally step up to the power that was her duty. She turned back to the Hunter.

"Do you know where we can find more Wraith Queens?"

The Hunter betrayed a moment of pleasure at Teyla's response, before her calm mask returned.

"Yes, we have located several Hive ships. And from their computers we will be able to locate the Nursery ships now we know what to look for."

Teyla nodded. "They took my armour."

"It has already been…reacquired for you. They had no right to take away our gift for you."

Moving swiftly around her quarters Teyla changed into her an Athosian outfit, the one she had worn when she first came to Atlantis. Stuffing some choice items into a bag, she slung it over her shoulder and turned to the Hunter.

"Let's go."

-----------

John rounded the last corner, the sound of weapons fire slowing his pace. P90 in his hands, he edged towards the open doorway. He had received reports of the Hunter attacking his people, until the reports had stopped coming in all together. What concerned him more than the satisfaction that knowing he had been right about that woman, was the one report that said Teyla was with her. He had sealed off the 'gate, guessing that was where the Hunter was headed. However, once she realised that he had gone that she had moved off towards the base of the tower, leaving him and his men hurrying to catch up.

He peered carefully and quickly around the door frame. Two men lay unconscious on the floor, and the far door shut. As he scrambled towards his men, he smelt the smoke from the broken control crystals to the door.

"Zelenka! I need this door open now!" He shouted into his radio.

He checked and found strong pulses on both men. Thank god, the Hunter hadn't been in a killing mood, he knew she could fight and kill on a whim.

"Lorne, give your location?" He barked into his radio. Nothing came back. Swearing loudly, he wished once more that Ronon was here.

"Zelenka, where's Lorne's team?"

"They should be just beyond the door I am opening for you now."

Perfectly on time the door slid open. P90 in hand again he peered out of the door. The door lead to the flat broad space of a pier. Cool, damp air met his face as he scoured the area as quickly as he could. Two marines lay unconscious just outside the door. He stepped over their limp forms, praying they were simply unconscious as well, and he moved across the open space. The sound of weapons fire met his ears again and he ran towards it. Finally he found Major Lorne and one other soldier bunkered down behind some weird piece of Ancient art.

"Why didn't you answer my calls?" He demanded as he hunkered down along side them.

"Sorry, Sir, didn't hear you with all the shooting going on." Lorne offered.

"Report." John demanded.

"The Hunter and Teyla are about 100 yards at 2 o'clock."

"Teyla? She's a hostage?" John asked hopefully.

Lorne looked sheepishly away and checked his weapon. "No, Sir. She took down two of my guys."

"Damn it!" John muttered. He peered around the artwork and spotted the edge of the Hunter's coat disappearing behind some pipes. "They're on the move. Where the hell are they going?"

"No, sure Sir. Perhaps they are expecting a lift?"

"Zelenka, put up the shield." John barked into his radio. "Now!" He shouted over the confused questions he got from Zelenka. Above them came a slight shift of red as the shield flared to life surrounding the city.

"That should stop any unwanted guests." He muttered.

"Does the shield extend below the water line, Sir?" Lorne asked.

"You think they're gonna go swimming?"

"Maybe, Sir."

"Zelenka, does the shield extend under the waterline?" John barely got the question out before the Hunter appeared from nowhere. She dropped down on them grabbing the soldier and Lorne's weapons in one powerful strike. She kicked the breath out of the soldier and head butted John before he knew what hit him. As he crumpled to the ground he was aware of Teyla shouting his name, above the crackle of a stunner beside him.

"He'll be fine" the Hunter muttered as she kicked John once in the stomach. John scrunched up in pain, and listened impotently to the sound of their retreating boots.

Finally able to find his breath and see straight again, John sat up carefully. Lorne and the soldier were out cold next to him. Picking up his fallen P90 he set off after them. Angry at having been caught out so easily, he mentally noted that he needed to go through some new training sessions with his troops once all this was over.

He edged quietly from one hiding place to another. Finally he saw them and hunkered down. He would be quite happy to use the P90 on the Hunter, but not on Teyla. Her call of concern earlier told him a lot, but it also meant that she was not being forced by the Hunter. Pushing that worry aside for now, he wondered once again where they were headed. He had never gotten the answer form Zelenka as to whether there was a way out below the waterline and he had lost his radio earlier. Where were they going?

His answer came immediately. Just behind the Hunter, in a large open space of pier the air shimmered and a small ship appeared. Damn them, they had had a cloaked ship sitting on Atlantis' pier all this time! He would have some very choice words with security after this. A doorway opened on the side of the ship and they headed towards it. Moving quickly John stood out from his cover and focused his shot on the Hunter. Somehow sensing him she turned and threw herself with unimaginable speed towards the door. She made it and John's one shot bounced off the ship's hull.

The Hunter gone from sight and him in line of fire of the ship he quickly turned his attention to Teyla. She stood by the ship and looked back at him. He looked into her eyes and found he had no words to stop her. She couldn't be leaving. Yet, she was. Her head was held high, daring him to shoot her. He thought about it, for a moment he truly thought about shooting her. Maybe just graze her somehow, get her from moving.

Surely the tower would have become aware of the ship by now and the shield was up anyhow. Where was she gonna go?

She moved slowly towards the open door of the ship.

"Teyla!" He shouted, a warning or a plea he wasn't sure.

"Let me go, John." She shouted back, the slight breeze carrying her voice across the space between them. Breeze? He looked up and noticed the slight shimmer of the shield was no longer present. Sabotage he guessed.

Returning he gaze to Teyla, sighting along his P90, he watched as she edged towards the ship some more. She shook her head, "Let me go. I have to do this, for all of us. Trust me, John."

He dropped his P90 and stared into her clear, bright eyes. And with that she turned and disappeared into the ship. The door shut as the engines kicked in and the ship lifted delicately up, banked round over him and then shot up and away from Atlantis. John watched as the ship became a small speck in the clouds and then disappeared completely. Behind him he heard troops moving towards him along the pier. Too late, or too early for John.

She was gone. Alone with those Hunters. Or, he wondered, was she a Hunter now? His heart ached deeply in his chest and he sent up a silent prayer, something he rarely did, to any powerful being out there to watch over her. Turning to the questions from men around him and from the radio held out to him. Over the radio he could hear the high-pitched whining of Rodney, relief spread through him, at least he and Ronon were safely back. It was time to find some answers.

------------------

TBC


	11. Gathering the Pieces

**Warnings**: Bit bloody in parts – its getting dark again…

**Spoilers**: None.

**Disclaimers**: I in no way own any part of the Stargate world, if only!! Think of the fun I could have!!!

Thank you all for all the kind comments, though I have not had time to reply to you all (thesis+exams) I appreciate all the comments. Thank you.

----------------------

John rested his elbows on the railing over looking the Gate Room. He watched as another team headed off to another world, without him. It had been two weeks since the Hunters had so dramatically exited from their lives. Though no Hunter had been seen off world, their presence was being felt right across the sector. Almost every world that the teams visited reported rumours of attacks against the Wraith. Who else could it be, other than the Hunters? The whole galaxy was full of the news. Finally someone was able to fight back, and they were, dramatically so. Even on the worlds with Space 'Gates teams found debris of Wraith ships orbiting the planets.

It was strange for John to feel so ambiguous about the Wraith's continuing defeat. Though he celebrated any victory over the Wraith, he could not help feeling it was too good to be true. The Hunters were so excessively confident, surely a comeuppance was on the way?

And, of course, she was out there. Two weeks since he allowed Teyla to leave with the Hunters. Every night since he lay awake and questioned over and over his choices. Was she even still alive? Was she in these battles out there? They had one report of a new type of spaceship seen leaving orbit of one world; presumable the Hunter's new spaceships, arrived from there former sector of the Galaxy. Was she on one of those ships? What if she was already dead?

Another worry that kept replaying in his mind, was why had the Hunters not attacked Atlantis? They had been allowed access to most of Atlantis, and he once again cursed himself for allowing that to occur. Behind John in the control room, Rodney was muttering to himself. Over the past two weeks Rodney and his team had somehow managed to completely rebuild one of the Ancient Shield emitters destroyed by the Hunters. A small explosive device had been all they had needed to reduce Atlantis to a possible open house feast for the Wraith. So, why hadn't the Hunters taken Atlantis? It bothered John, because he knew that in their place he would have done just that. Atlantis was full of Ancient technology that the Hunters were obviously just as capable of using as Rodney and his bunch. So, why just take Teyla and leave? Or would they return later to take Atlantis?

Behind him came the sound of applause. The shield was finally up and stable. John felt some of the tension inside him lessen, at least he could feel confident that Atlantis could defend herself now. The question now was how to find Teyla? Unfortunately they had no leads. Any news of the Hunters was long after the battle was over and all that was left were debris and Wraith bodies. It infuriated John. There seemed to be no clear pattern to the Hunter's attacks, and with their superior numbers and ships they could attack several targets at once. Unlike John's teams. They were running in the Hunter's wake. But, what else could they do other than track down their own leads in where the Hunters might strike next. Perhaps then he could get some answers and find out where she was. If she was still alive.

----------

The blackness of space seemed to surround her, the pin points of starlight blurred and then leapt into the blue white of hyperspace. Teyla watched the dancing patterns through the port window. The seemingly random and complex movements of energy seemed to calm her mind, like a meditation. She allowed her mind to wander back to Atlantis. To a time when she was not lost in warfare and Wraith memories. A time when she could rest completely and feel some peace. Would that day come again?

Deep inside her mind the blackness stirred, its presence gradually growing like droplets of water combining. Soon there would be enough to reflect and reveal the truth. The truth so many Wraith Queens could hide from her. How many Queen minds had she ripped open to find this knowledge? They seemed to blur together in her mind. All she cared about was piecing it together and she was getting closer, she could feel it. Every Queen revealed a little more of the hidden Wraith world that birthed the Queens. With every encounter with them she pieced together her understanding and it became easier to lift the missing pieces out of the next mind. So far one nursery ship had been destroyed, but it meant nothing if the females all came from this one world. They could rebuild the nurseries. It was this dark world they needed to find. And to seek out the black secret it hid.

In her mind's eye she could see the dark world. A patchwork of mixed memories; thick clouds above and harsh stony ground beneath all those combined Queens' feet. She could see the black mountains, being walked towards the shadowed opening in the mountainside. All the Queens had been taken there, and they all religiously shut away the knowledge of what was inside from her. Yet, they could not help letting slip tiny pieces of knowledge, nothing that gave any clear information, but together these pieces were pooling together. Soon, Teyla would understand what it was they were hiding.

She focused on the strength in herself, ignoring the disconcerting feeling that the growing pool of knowledge that she studied so intently, was itself studying her in return. No, it was a trick of her mind. A mind too littered now with random horrid Wraith memories. She had learnt pretty quickly how to suppress them, and to push aside her thoughts and feelings on the matter. Instead she focused on her new growing strength, a strength that felt so very tangible as it flowed through her body.

She shifted her focus from the patterns outside the ship to her own reflection. The black armour seemed to sparkle in contrast to the darkness of her quarters behind her reflection. There were many new cuts and bruises to her body, and some to the armour. With each battle she seasoned, and so did the armour. It clung to her form even closer than before. Sliding her fingers along the sides of her thighs she revelled in the texture of the material. She was amazed at her inner and outer strength now. Her reflection was of a strong confident woman, her back straight, her body strong and her gaze direct. Yet, there was also the darkness below her eyes and a new coldness in her spirit. Doubt flickered; was she strong enough to do this? The blackness inside stirred again, merging together to mock her. To challenge her onwards. Where was it drawing her? Her life on Atlantis seemed a lifetime ago. What was she becoming?

The door slid open behind Teyla and the blackness inside was once again suppressed. Turning slightly, Teyla saw Marana enter. Teyla had requested and been granted Marana as her assistant, though she knew servant would be how the Hunters described the arrangement. Any familiar face was a pleasure to Teyla. Marana was good company and a good source of information on the Hunter society into which Teyla had entered. The only part that saddened Teyla of Marana's presence was her insistence on asking Teyla to recount the tales of the heroics of Ronon. Though Teyla was happy to repeat her friend's exploits, it only made her miss him and the others more. Her heart was deeply saddened that Marana may never get the opportunity to see Ronon again and perhaps explore her crush. Pushing down her sad thoughts, she focused on Marana's words.

".. asked me to tell you we will be arriving in ten minutes and the attack will begin as soon as the Wraith base is located on the planet."

Teyla turned completely from the window and smiled as best as she could.

"Thank you, Marana. I will not need you anymore today, go sleep."

"Thank you. And good luck in the battle. I know you will be victorious."

Marana left quietly as Teyla moved to the cabinet. She stood before the doors decorated with symbols of her home world, a luxury by Hunter standards. Opening the doors she looked upon her most treasured items now. The light overhead glittered off the bright metal as she drew out her weapons. Two arm length swords. Her gift on becoming a Hunter. The weapons had been designed to fit her grip perfectly. The weight in her hands was beautifully balanced and the metal sung a unique note when stuck. The blades were perfectly sharp and strong. Holding them before her, she felt her focus and strength sharpen. Swinging them round and up, she slid them into the two scabbards fitted down her back.

It was time to kill some Wraith and to seek out their hidden secret once and for all.

----------------

The Wraith base was thick with the scent of death. Swords in hand, dripping with Wraith blood Teyla moved through the darkness. Behind her Hunters crept in silence tracking the fleeing Wraith Queen. It appeared the Queens had caught onto their plan to isolate and interrogate them. This Queen had fled down a series of tunnels within the base ship. It felt wrong to Teyla. The Queens usually stood and fought, believing themselves superior to anything else. Maybe they had heard of her? A burst of pleasure and pride went through Teyla at the thought…could she scare them so much?

Reaching out with her mind she felt the subtle vibration that indicated a Queen attempting to hide her mind. The vibration was a trickling sensation towards the left so Teyla followed it, swords ready and the Hunters around her. The corridor they were following narrowed suddenly meaning they would have to move through one at a time. Teyla paused, an obvious ambush site. Reaching out with her mind she sought out the alien mind again. If she wanted she could rip into the mind now, but she had discovered it would be less effective at such a distance and the Queen may be able to get away before Teyla could retrieve all the information she needed. The mind was tightly concealed; a powerful Wraith mind.

A male Hunter beside her was the first to push past her and enter the corridor. Several others followed, leaving her to push her way forward so as not to be left last. The attack came from nowhere. The first two Hunters were cut down immediately. Wraith dropped from the ceiling in front and behind them, encircling them. Metal blades flashed, screams cut the air and blood splattered across Teyla's cheek. Two Wraith dropped at her feet as the other Wraith around her were engaged by Hunters and she trusted would eventually be killed. Teyla only had sight for the Queen at the far end of the corridor, a lurid smile taunting her.

Blood hot in her veins and power bursting through her body she leapt up over falling bodies and launched herself down the corridor towards the female. Wraith tried to stop her, but she sliced with speed that even her own mind could not keep up with. Feeding hands were sliced from arms, heads detached and more blood coated her armour. More shadows stirred in the periphery, and more Wraith dropped down, but Teyla would not be stopped. She was almost mad with the desire to survive and get to the Queen…make her pay. Behind her Teyla heard the war cries of more Hunters arriving. Knowing her back was covered she leapt up high, pushed off one wall and somersaulted over the Wraith's heads and ran full throttle for the Queen. The expression of amusement on the Queen's face dropped suddenly and then fell into anger as Teyla attacked with her mind as well as with her body.

The Queen thrust her mind at Teyla, a wall of power that literally knocked Teyla off her feet. Whispering memories of the Queens she had already fought told her that this Queen was the oldest she had met so far to be so powerful. But, Teyla knew how to fight this. Turning her mind into a sharp single point of penetration she cut through the wall of resistance. The Queen shrieked with rage. Teyla stood and approached the Queen, pressing deeply with her mind, quickly slipping into the areas of the Queen's mind she needed. The resistance was strong, but Teyla was lost in her power.

Losing all awareness of the world, the base and beings around her Teyla quested forward. She saw the dark world of the Queen's birth, the black mountains, cold rain falling on an infant face… The effort was becoming too much as she reached the same barrier as before. The Queen dropped to her knees as Teyla did the same, blood trickling from both their noses, eyes locked as the battle waged on between them. Then from the right side came a Hunter who plunged a spear into the Queen's left shoulder. It was all Teyla needed; a moment of weakness.

She pressed on, felt the Queen's resistance buckle. And suddenly she was there; in the black mountains on that dark world. Moving through dark tunnels cut into the mountain in the Queen's memory. The walls were streaked with ancient markings and the temperature was warming. She could feel the Queen's pleasure, but also her fear as the tunnels moved deeper into the mountain, until all light was lost. With Wraith eyes Teyla could see a cavernous space opening up and out around the Queen. She could hear the dripping of the tiny amount of water that had seeped its way down through the mass of rock above. Across the cave she could make out a strange light emanating from the floor. Approaching it, the young Queen had seen in the deep distance at the bottom of a large crevice lava flowing and bubbling below. The strange thick warmth from depth of the planet drifted up and enveloped her. Then from behind, a presence, the presence….

The blackness gathered in sudden solidity and Teyla starred up into ancient eyes and screamed.

-------

Teyla woke suddenly to a large collection of Hunter eyes all watching her cautiously.

"Are you all right, Hunter?" One male asked.

Struggling to sit up, Teyla noticed they had moved her into a larger room.

"How long was I unconscious?"

"Not long. The Queen is dead, you killed her with your mind!" Another Hunter stated with obvious admiration. The Hunter was young and did not understand.

"No, we fought, she lost. I almost lost."

"What did you learn?"

Memories all slid into place. Teyla looked up at the waiting Hunter eyes. Beings so strong and well trained, yet she could see the eagerness in their eyes. They longed to find the information to defeat the Wraith as much as she. It reminded her of the importance of her mission, that she needed to play her part in defeating the Wraith for good. To save them all.

"The missing piece of the puzzle. We must get back to the ship immediately, the Council must hear what I learnt!" She stood up as quickly as her aching and exhausted body would allow her. Then suddenly came a sound in the distance. All the Hunters froze.

"Other than this team, all other Hunters have left the base," one Hunter whispered, "do you sense more Wraith?"

Teyla reached out with her mind. "No nothing, but they hid from me before. They appear to have found a way to hibernate and then wake immediately ready to attack." She whispered back.

As one the Hunters moved silently towards the two exits to the room. A sound came again, the sound of footfalls. Previously Wraith hives that had forged alliances came to each others aid when attacked. The Queen must have sent out an alert when they were first attacked.

Teyla found her swords on the table and picked up their familiar weight and edged to one doorway. Heavy footsteps were headed in the direction of this room. Slipping into the shadows Teyla waited. Her body was heavy and she knew her energy was all but depleted. She would have enough to fight her way out of here though. The information she had learnt was too important to be lost now. Surely the Ancestors would not allow her to die now? She would be strong enough. She drew on the image of her father, of John and Ronon. She could be strong enough to do this. No one in the Universe would stop her from completing this mission. She had to get to the Council, tell the Wraith's secret! She would not be stopped.

Across from the other door a scuffle began and then suddenly a shadow appeared at the doorway and Teyla leapt out and struck. The blow was momentarily deflected off a metal object, but an arm came up to attack. Something in her registered it was not a Wraith, most likely a Wraith worshipper. She grabbed and twisted the arm, swept the legs away, slammed the person down to the ground and pinned their neck to the floor with her knee. She looked down at her prisioner and her eyes met those of John Sheppard.

--------------

TBC


	12. Retreat

It's taken awhile I know, but I'm back on Hunter! Sorry for the wait, but here we go...got to ease back in gently...

**Warnings**: Some blood, danger and angst.

**Spoilers**: None.

**Disclaimers**: I in no way own or gain any money from my frolic of fun in the Stargate Atlantis world.

----

John froze. The cold sharp edge of the blade was pressed to the underside of his chin, and he could feel it catching against his afternoon stubble. Her knee, which had been pressed over his throat, slid to his upper chest, still restrictive, but not as life threatening. The blade was threat enough.

The flickering light of the Wraith ship danced over the short sword in her hand, highlighting the Wraith blood stains along its length. Yet, despite the blood the metal shone out in the light. As did his relief and hope. She was alive.

He looked up from the blade to the arm holding it, sheathed in the dreaded Hunter armour. She was posed ready to strike still, the muscles of her arm and the thigh pinning him were tensed. He looked up at her eyes once more and again felt the relief at seeing her, despite the circumstances. She was alive and well enough it appeared.

Stronger than he remembered though. She looked down at him in return and he thought he could see relief and pleasure in their depths, but it was short-lived. Her expression quickly shifted into concern and something else, something wild and lost. This was not the same Teyla. He looked up at her with fresh eyes and finally saw the differences.

Her face was pale in the Wraith light, with dark circles under her eyes. Her hair hung freely about her face, damp with sweat and possibly blood. She was kneeing down over him, one knee on his chest, and the other on the floor near his shoulder. One hand held the blade still to his chin and the other hand, in which she held another sword, rested against his belly. She was so close he could smell the feminine sweat of her, mixed with gore and the strange ethereal almost absence of smell of the armour. He didn't remember the armour being so close fitting to her body before. It seemed to lay over her musculature as if it were a second skin. As she breathed the flickering light moved over the new skin. She was like a wild creature posed over him, ready to strike and he realised then that she could, and still may, at any moment.

Fear trickled down the back of his neck. He had always trusted Teyla, yet this was a different woman all together. A Hunter.

------

Teyla stared down at John beneath her. Beyond the short lived pleasure and relief at seeing him alive and well, came panicked thoughts. She must get to the Council. She could not allow anything to stop her.

Around them she was aware of a battle waging. Gun fire and the clashing of metal on metal rang out through the confined space of the Wraith chamber. She had to stop it, yet she had to get out safely to the Council. Nothing else mattered. But, what was she prepared to sacrifice in order to achieve that?

She looked up from John's cautious expression, to the fight.

"Hunters!" She shouted.

Peace settled in the chamber. She finally saw Ronon and Rodney across the room, their backs set against the dying Wraith wall. Ronon had his stunner up in one hand, sword in the other. Two Hunters lay at his feet, beside two other wounded marines.

"Teyla!" Ronon shouted out at her in both greeting and alarm.

One Hunter turned to her, his eyes concerned. Hunters were obedient to those they respected, but they were not loyal in anyway. Teyla knew that if she showed any signs of weakness they would turn on her, then she could not predict what would happen. Most likely they would take her back to the Council by force and kill all the Atlantis personnel. The Council had recommended all Hunters to avoid anyone from Atlantis, but they authorised action against them if necessary. They would not hesitate to strike down her friends. But, she also could not allow John to stop her from returning to the Hunters.

"Hunters, fall back." Teyla ordered.

She could feel the disapproval of the Hunters, but they moved slightly back from where they had Ronon and the others cornered.

"Hunter?" The lead male asked her as he neared her, but his eyes never left Ronon.

"We do not want to anger the people of Atlantis by killing their lead team now. We must get back to the Council, nothing else matters." She put extra emphasis on the last statement. She could feel the shock at her words from her former team and she literally felt John tense under her knee.

"They may follow us." The Hunter warned.

"I know." Teyla replied. She looked over at the questioning looks from her old team and felt great regret at what she had to do. But, it needed to be done.

With one swift move she slid one sword up into its scabbard on her back, leaving her with the one sword under John's chin. She looked down at John's questioning look.

"I am sorry it has come to this." She grabbed the top of his jacket and pulled him upright, keeping the sword under his chin. He came to his feet slowly and cautiously, she stood mostly behind him, the sword still hovering over his throat.

"We will be leaving now. Please tell the Daedalus, that is no doubt in orbit, that we will leave without incident, or Colonel Sheppard will be killed." She stated calmly to the Atlantis personnel.

The Hunters gave their silent agreement with her plan as they drew back to surround her and her hostage.

"Rodney, contact the Daedalus and tell them to stand down." John ordered, carefully.

"But- What?" Was all that Rodney could stutter out in reply.

"Rodney!" John barked back. "Let them go. We're not up to fighting them right now."

Ronon launched off the wall, his weapon now directly aimed towards her and John. Hunters closed around them protectively.

"Ronon, I promise we will return John to you intact once our mission is complete. He will not be harmed…unless you get in our way." Teyla spoke steadily and clearly, hoping to convey the importance and honesty of her statement. She saw Ronon's expression shift and his eyes met hers from where she looked out from behind John's shoulder. She nodded to him slightly, willing him to understand.

She moved backwards, pulling John backwards by his shoulder. He moved willingly with her, keeping his hands up. The Hunters closed further around her and John in a tight circle as they moved out of the chamber. With one last look back towards the chamber Teyla saw Ronon's questioning angry look and Rodney's betrayed confused expression. It did not matter she told herself; the mission was all that mattered.

Yet, as she moved quickly through the ship she felt slightly comforted by John's presence, though she could not predict what harm she may have now placed him in. She needed to focus on the mission. She had to get to the Council.

-------

TBC


	13. Secrets

**Warnings**: Only some angst and over-dramatisation!

**Spoilers**: None.

**Disclaimers**: I in no way own or gain any money from my frolic of fun in the Stargate Atlantis world.

-----

"It is a dark world. It lies at the very edge of the galaxy, hidden deep within two nebulae, which over so many centuries have become so twisted and turned around one another that they now sit caught within their own internal gravities, unchanged over the millennia. At their deepest point lies one single star, and around that hangs one planet. An ancient dark planet that even the Ancients had forgotten. It is barren, covered in dense murky clouds that spill a thick acidic rain down on the dry grey landscape. But, it is not an empty world. It is a fortress that holds a secret."

"There is a mountain, tall and ancient in which caves and dark tunnels burrow down to near the very core of planet, where the air is warm and suffocating. It is into this mountain fortress that every Wraith Queen is led before she is sent to her new ship, her own Hive. Every Queen is taken there, for it was from where she was borne. "

"Each Queen is a legacy of the First Queen. In the first days of the Wraith, when the first pure Wraith stood up and away from its human-iratus heritage, there was the first female Wraith. She was an evil twisted creature, full of pure hunger, and she was the source from which all the Wraith as we know them then sprung. From her came Queens that then created whole armies of male warriors and drones to do their bidding. It was from the very flesh of the First Queen that the first Wraith ship was conceived, another legacy the Queen's now carry out into the stars. She was the beginning of the mental link that binds all Wraith together. She was the first thought…feed. Nothing else mattered, but to feed, to gorge on life to satisfy all and every hunger she had."

"But, she was not an ignorant creature. From those early days The First Queen hid away from the Ancients on a world that they had forgotten or thought unimportant. She lived there near the planet's core, creating her female army and sending them out to vanquish the Ancients and to feed. She never left that mountain, feeding instead on male Wraith the Queens produced, or even on her own weaker daughters. And so she hid, over the millennia. And there she still sits."

Teyla's voice died away leaving the Council chamber still despite the large number of Hunters lining its walls. Teyla looked around at the strong warriors around her. There was hope.

"With the last pieces of the puzzle from the Queens and using the Wraith database, I have located that planet. It is on the furthest edge of the galaxy, but from here we could reach the planet in a week." Teyla looked around at the surprised faces, and saw the hope flickering in their eyes. It was what every Hunter dreamed; a way to strike a vital blow to the Wraith.

"We have been seeking to destroy the Wraith Queen nurseries, but if we kill the First Queen, we will stop any more Wraith Queens from being born." The very idea brought a thin sweat to Teyla's brow, but not to her body as the armour kept her temperature in perfect balance. She looked up at the faces of the Hunter Council. Each face was scared and worn, testaments to the lengths at which they had fought their lives and won their status. One male member tilted his head towards her.

"Even if we are able to destroy the First Queen, it would be likely that the Wraith may still be able to create new queens. For their species' survival they will adapt." His dark eyes bored into Teyla, looking for weakness.

Teyla kept her gaze steady. She had faced down and killed more Wraith Queens than this Hunter had ever seen; she would not be intimidated by him. She knew that many of the Hunters still did not trust her, but she did not care. All that mattered was this mission. With it she could secure some part of her people's, and Atlantis' future.

"Even if they are able to create Queens in the future, they will be pale examples as compared to what the First Queen produces." Teyla stated. She worked to control the overwhelming impatience she felt. Why were they still discussing this?

"Explain." The Council male Hunter asked.

Teyla sighed and focused her mind on expressing what she had learnt from the Queens' minds. She focused on the impressions of the First Queen. Deep in the back of her mind the darkness stirred and a violent torrent of emotions and thoughts flooded forward blending into a complex and almost unintelligible impression of the First female.

"The First Queen was from the very beginning of their race. She is…beyond powerful and the daughters she creates are imbued with that power. They are connected to that source of purity from the First. With that taken away, the new females will be weaker; copies of copies, loosing purity, strength and integrity. By killing the First Queen we will be cutting at the tree's roots, breaking the Wraith's genetic foundation and weakening them forever more."

Everyone began to talk, filling the chamber with a rush of noise. Teyla felt relief; they finally understood.

The Council member who had questioned her slammed the hilt of his sword down on the table before him, bringing immediate silence to the chamber. He stood in a swift graceful movement and smiled.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

-------

John stood up from his prison bunk and walked, once again, to the bars. It took all of three steps to reach them, hardly enough exercise to occupy his bored and worried mind and body. He had been here for almost a week. Twice a day a Hunter appeared with a bottle of water and a bowl of basic food, which reminded John of thick Scottish porridge. The water tasted very pure and the porridge, though rather tasteless, was very filling. Other than that he had been ignored.

He rested his arms through the bars, once again musing at the very low-tech cell into which he had been shoved almost a week ago. It had been obvious to John that the Hunters rarely had prisoners. The cell was basic and a fine layer of dust had laid over everything and the lighting was dim. He would have thought the Hunters would have some fancy force field or at least hook up some volts to the bars. Instead he stood behind a basic set of bars, made of a such a thick solid metal that, should the ship ever be destroyed, John believed these bars would be found floating in space, intact and unharmed centuries later. He sighed.

In a strange way he felt insulted. It appeared the Hunters didn't see him worthy of even your basic torture for information, or at least some half-hearted threats wouldn't go amiss. No instead they had just left him. It was the worse kind of torture for John. It left him to his worried thoughts and the nagging concern that he was unimportant.

What was happening out there? Why hadn't Teyla shown up? Was she even still on this ship? Where were they? What if they had just forgotten about him?

Sighing once again he turned back towards his bunk, looked at his watch for the hundredth time today. Deciding it was time for some exercise he dropped down onto the cold prison floor and started his usual routine of press-ups. He didn't know how much longer he could take waiting in ignorance and being silently ignored.

---

It was with an instinct he could never name that made him turn to find her standing in the darkness of the doorway across the room. She had made no sound, and was barely discernable amongst the shadows of the room. John stood, his breathing fast from his rapid press-ups, and moved into a pool of light. She moved as well, stepping away from the doorway, but she kept away from the light. John regarded her half shadowed face.

"You alright?" It wasn't what he had planned to ask first, though perhaps it was the most relevant.

She moved once again, walking to stand opposite him, mirroring his distance from the bars.

"I am well. Have they treated you well?" Her voice was controlled and soft.

John kept his distance from the bars as well. "The foods okay, but the entertain sucks."

A small smile skirted over her lips, and a small amount of relief passed through him.

"I am sorry about what I had to do, John." She stated in what John perceived as honest sincerity.

He moved towards the bars separately them, as he did he glanced around concerned, properly for the first time, about who may be watching and listening. She must have seen his casual assessment of the room, as she stepped forward towards him as well. They came to a rest a foot apart, the bars between them creating streaks of light over their features.

John studied her, seeing once again the pale complexion and dark circles under her eyes. His eyes dropped down to the armour that coated her body tightly. He could see nicks and cuts in the material, hinting at the battles she had fought and the wounds she had barely avoided. He frowned and looked back up to her eyes.

"When I agreed to let you investigate the Hunters' plans, I didn't expect this." He kept his tone amused, but she must have heard the admonishment under it.

For the first time a clear expression crossed her face, the stony Hunter expression momentarily gone. "This was the only way I could help them." She said with feeling.

"Help 'them'?" John asked. "I agreed to let you investigate that female Hunter's plan, not to go running off with them, whilst they sabotaged Atlantis' shield." The anger was growing in him, borne from the fear and worry he had lived with whilst she had been gone.

"I did not know that was their plan until it was too late. I had to keep their offer from you. You let me go." She stated, her eyes studying him.

John thought back to that moment on Atlantis' pier, when he had had her sighted along his P90 and she had asked him to let her go. Their former secret agreement to allow her to go along with the Hunter's interest in her, had informed his decision on that pier. He had trusted her, he still did. He looked down at the armour again, the armour she had promised him she would not wear. But, she had lied to him, choosing to steal back the armour and she left with the Hunters, leaving him to fret that she had abandoned them. Or had she been following through with their plan to discover the Hunter's true plans? As he studied her now, he looked for the woman he trusted, that he cared for; the woman that had stood solidly at his side and watched his back these past years. Was she gone? Replaced by this twisted predator?

"I'm worried about you Teyla. You don't seem yourself." He asked carefully and honestly, watching her face intently for any clues.

She stepped closer to the bars, her eyes dancing with sudden intensity. "I have discovered the Wraith's secret, John. It took time to gather the pieces from the Wraith Queens…"

"Wraith Queens?" John asked concerned. "You went up against some more Queens?"

Teyla drew in a steady breath through her nose, her expression full of pride. "Yes. Many. And I was able to discover that all Wraith Queens are born from the First ever Queen, that still exists on a hidden world. A world that we will reach tomorrow. We kill that First Queen and we will forever weaken the Wraith's ability to reproduce strong viable Queens. We can strike at their very heart, John."

John took in all the pieces of information she had hurriedly thrown at him. "She will be well guarded."

"Most of the Hunter fleet will meet us at the edge of the nebulae that hide the planet. We should be able to break through any defence. We only need one ship to reach the planet. The First Queen lives under an ancient mountain, hiding away in the dark. We will destroy her, John."

John worked his mind around the military aspects of the plan, and tried to ignore the brutal statement Teyla had made about sacrificing other ships to get through to the planet.

"Can't you just jump directly to the planet from hyperspace?" He asked, as he moved forward and leaned against the bars.

Teyla shook her head. "No the nebulae confuse the readings. We can not risk jumping into the planet."

"Another good reason why it was such a good hiding place." John muttered. "But, if she has hidden away there for so long, she will have very good defences, Teyla."

"She is just one Wraith, though an exceptionally powerful one, but still only one."

"It only takes one Wraith to kill you." John argued. The wild look in her eyes was beginning to really worry him. There was far too much arrogance and pride in her voice, so unlike his Teyla. "It would make sense to have as much help as possible." John stated, looking directly into her eyes, willing her to understand.

Teyla looked towards the doorway, then back at him. "We can handle this by ourselves, John. We do not require Atlantis' assistance."

Further alarm flared through John. "We?" He asked softly.

She looked sheepish for a moment, a frown then cutting lines in her forehead in the dim light of the cell. "Once the Wraith are destroyed…" She uttered.

"You'll take off that armour?" John pressed.

One of her hands drifted up to the fabric over her body. John watched as she absently stroked her hand over her belly.

"You promised me." He stated into the silence.

"You do not truly understand what it is like living in fear of the Wraith. You do not understand. I will do whatever is needed, John. I will free us all from their oppression!" Her anger was sudden and explosive.

She turned abruptly from him and strode to the doorway. John was in such shock from her sudden anger that he barely registered that she was leaving till she was almost out the door.

"Teyla." He called. She stopped, her back to him, her shoulders rigid. "What happens to me in all this? Am I to be sacrificed to destroy the Wraith as well?" He knew his words were harsh, but he needed to get through to her somehow. He needed to reach the Teyla he knew was still there, hidden under that dark alien armour.

She almost turned to look at him over her shoulder, but at the last moment stopped. John studied her beautiful cold features in the half light of his prison, and then she looked back at him. Her eyes were worried and held a depth of emotion that he rarely saw in Teyla and which he dared not name.

And then she was gone, leaving him behind again in the empty cell, his heart hammering in his chest.

------

TBC


	14. The Trap

**Disclaimers**: I in no way own or gain any money from my frolic of fun in the Stargate Atlantis world.

-----

The nebulae swirled and danced around the fleet. The colours seemed to vibrate in every conceivable hue and shade, as the mists twirled and twisted together. The colours echoed into the Hunter Ship's bridge, highlighting the edges of the computers and Hunters within. Strange shadows seemed to shift across the walls around Teyla as she watched the changing colours seep into the bridge. It was both breathtakingly beautiful and oddly disturbing. Absently Teyla scratched at her back. She was nervous.

The further the fleet moved into the nebulae, the louder her sense of unease grew. She had fought in many battles, but this was the one to end all battles against the Wraith. They had too succeed. And so she told herself it was 'nerves' as the Earth saying went. Yet, her skin itched with trepidation, and once again she scratched at her skin through the black armour. It appeared that even the near magical properties of the armour could not keep her comfortable today.

Her eyes dropped to the readout before her. The trail of energy breadcrumbs that they had been following was still strong. Only the Wraith Queens had known the presence of such a trail and only they knew the precise frequency of energy readings to follow; until Teyla. She pressed some buttons to continue the scan, more to distract herself than for efficiency. As she did her eyes darted to one of the tiny displays beside the main 'breadcrumb' scan. She had pulled up as many small displays as possible in which to hide this one display, so that the other Hunters would not see it. She checked once again that the changes she had made had remained undetected by the Hunters around her. They still had not seen what she had done, and in truth they would be unlikely to check now on the eve of battle. She pulled her eyes quickly away from the display and made a show of studying the others.

Her mind wandered, as it had done all night long. She worried over the possible success of this battle, but she also feared for John. She had brought him onto this ship and now she had pulled him into this, possibly fatal, mission. She did not care that she may not walk away from this, but John must. So, she had taken matters into her own hands. Her eyes slid back to the tiny display again. She had sent a message to Atlantis over a week ago, but would they be able to retrieve John? She pulled up another display set to scan for any other ships in the vicinity, but whilst the Hunters were all primarily looking for Wraith ships, Teyla was looking for another. Was the Daedalus out there keeping a safe distance? Had they been able to get to the nebulae's coordinates in time? Had they even received her message? Too many questions.

"Hunters!" Called out a male Hunter from behind her.

All lifted their eyes to the forward porthole. The massive window to space was especially beautiful today with the nebulae vista. Now though the colourful clouds were parting and it seemed everyone held their breath as a small planet was revealed suddenly out of the mists.

There came a massive bustle of activity as the Hunters began to make ready for battle. But, Teyla could not draw her eyes away from the planet now circling beneath the fleet. She had seen it through so many different eyes that to see it now with her own was oddly shocking. A chorus of alien emotions danced through her. Each Queen she had stolen knowledge from had their own unique memories and thoughts of this world, but on one point all the memories agreed; fear. That fear swirled in its own complicated spirals through her, all dancing and twisting away from that darkness that seemed to hide in the back of her mind; the memories of the First Queen. Those dark thoughts now stirred, perhaps sensing its home so near.

Teyla shook herself out of her thoughts, looking away from the planet finally to the displays before her.

"All fighting parties report to the Hangar By." Came the announcement from the leading female Hunter.

Teyla took one last look at the small display, seeing nothing new, and cleared the screen. She turned to look upon the female Hunter who had begun Teyla's journey with the Hunters. The female stood up from her command chair, pulling her weapons with her. They met at the centre of the bridge.

"And so Hunter Emmagan, we go to battle."

Teyla was surprised at the use of her name, completely unused during her time with the Hunters. The strange sense of disassociation from her own name was worrying and some part of her once again feared that perhaps she would never again be that woman. But, now was not the time for such thoughts; now was the time to strike at the First Queen. They would destroy this Queen, face to face. She would not escape and she would not be allowed to hide from the galaxy ever again.

So Teyla marched from the Hunter's bridge, her head held high and ready to fight the darkness.

------

The small Hunter transport ships flew down towards the planet like a tiny swarm of insects, leaving behind the massive hives of the Hunter fleet.

Colonel Caldwell turned from the view to meet Rodney McKay's worried eyes.

It was then that the attack begun. It was as if they appeared from nowhere. The complicated energy matrixes of the nebulae parted and a massive Hive ship was revealed from the clouds. Its course and speed drove it straight into the side of one of the larger Hunter vessels. The impact turned the Hunter ship into a battering ram that smashed into its neighbouring ships. The resulting explosions blinded most viewscreens and sensors for several seconds. But, once the light dimmed the true impending horror was revealed.

Wraith ships ploughed out of the nebulae from every direction, and of every size and shape intent on only one objective; to destroy the entire Hunter fleet. Explosions and energy weapons lit up the nebulae with new colours. Ships swirled blindingly close to each other in the deadly battle, the fighting brutal and ultimate.

Swarms of darts danced around the fleet, some flying directly into the ships leaving massive holes exposed to space, which were shortly followed by explosions and destruction. Another squadron of darts headed away from the main battle and tore down towards the exposed Hunter transport ships already halfway to the planet below.

------

John came awake suddenly. Shifting onto his back in the centre of his highly uncomfortable prison bed and he listened intently for what had woken him. As usual the place was deserted, but something was different. He realised the lighting in the next room had changed. Pulling himself up from the bed he padded over to the locked cell door and pressed his cheek up against the bars, peering as best he could into the next room. A red light was flashing on the furthest wall. Red. That couldn't be good.

The ship suddenly rocked violently, sending him flying back from the bars. He was too slow in grabbing hold of something secure and was thrown against his bed and then up against the wall behind it. The ship lurched again, pressing him tighter up against the cold wall. Muttering and cursing he managed to get his feet under him onto the lumpy bed and worked to get a good purchase on the wall that was fast becoming the new floor. The ship shuddered and then rocked back again, ripping the bed out from under him and slamming him down onto his back. The ship shook once more and the bed was tipped down over him.

"Damn it!" He shouted, as he wrapped his arms over his head as the dreaded bed descended towards him. The bed wasn't as heavy as it appeared and the legs fortunately took most of the impact where they hit the floor on either side of him.

Narrowly having avoided being crushed by his own bed, he pulled himself out from under the metal frame and crawled back towards the bars. The floor shifted angle at various unpredictable moments, but he made it to the cell door in good time. Pulling himself upright by the bars he tried to peer into the next room again.

"Hello! Anyone out there? Seems like there may be a problem out there. Someone should go check it out." He shouted. He doubted anyone was out there, but it had entertained him enough over the past week and now it felt good to vent. The walls shuddered again. Definitely weapons fire.

The sense of isolation and uselessness over the past week flared to a peek. Not only was he ignored, but it looked like he may die in here without even knowing what was happening out there. Had they reached the nebulae Teyla had mentioned? If so it looked like they had had a welcome party waiting for them.

Clutching the bars tightly he held on as the ship banked sharply to one side. If he was feeling such movements that meant the inertial dampeners must be taxed beyond belief. In the distance he heard an alert blaring. Great.

Then came the sound of a door opening in the other room, causing the alarm to blare briefly louder, then quieten again as the door closed. John waited silently, keeping a good hold onto the bars.

"Sheppard?" It was a whispered female voice. He did not recognise the voice, but it was vaguely familiar.

"In here." He called, slightly cautiously.

Marana, the servant whom his team had met before appeared around the doorframe, her eyes large and worried in the dim light.

"Sheppard." She said with obvious relief as she pulled herself through the door working against the unnatural tilt of the floor. As she approached he saw what looked very much like a key in her hand.

"Marana, what are you doing here?" He asked.

She hurried over to his cell as quickly as she could and set about unlocking the three sets of locks on the cell door.

"I have had the glorious duty of serving Hunter Emmagan since she joined The Hunters. She sent me down here to get you out once I was able. I am sorry I was not able to reach you sooner, but I had to wait for everyone to be sufficiently distracted."

"Sounds like that shouldn't be a problem now." John muttered. The floor finally reverted to a more normal level as the final lock released on his cell door. John pushed as Marana pulled open the heavy door.

"Thanks." He said with feeling. Though the tiny amount of relief he felt at his freedom, and Teyla's involvement in his escape, could not push away the major sense of urgency that flashed through him. The ship was rocked once again as they staggered out or the prison area. Marana had his jacket and weapons ready for him, which he pulled on hurriedly.

"Hunter Emmagan has instructed me to lead you to the Hangar Bay. There you will find several different small vessels, one of which you can use to make your escape." Marana explained, her voice worried.

"What's going on out there, Marana?" John asked as he clipped on the familiar weight of his P90 and secured his radio to its customary place.

"The fleet entered the nebulae following a trail that Hunter Emmagan had learnt from the Wraith Queens. They found the First Queen's planet and had just launched an attack force."

"I take it the fleet met some company?" He asked sarcastically. He headed for the prison door, pressing himself against the doorframe as it opened. The corridor outside was empty, except for the flashing red lighting.

"Indeed. Many Wraith ships that I saw." She offered quietly as she kept close to his back. "We need to get to the Hangar Bay, Colonel Sheppard."

"First we need to get Teyla, and then we can leave." John whispered over his shoulder as he led the way down the corridor.

Marana urgently tapped on his shoulder as he reached a junction. "Hunter Emmagan has already left the ship as part of the attack force heading for the planet. You need to get away from here, Colonel."

Peering cautiously around one corner, John headed to the left. Marana grabbed his arm with a surprising strength. "The Hangar Bay is this way, Colonel." She pointed to the right, her face concerned, but insistent. "I promised Hunter Emmagan that I would see you safely off this ship."

John caught her hand where it clutched his sleeve. "Where exactly does Teyla expect me to go during, what sounds like, a losing space battle?"

"I sent a message to your people before we left for this mission, telling them the coordinates to this nebula. It is Hunter Emmagan's hope that one of your ships is already here. She has deactivated the jamming signal over your locator beacon so your people should pick up your signal and rescue you."

John played the plan over in his mind. He took the risk and activated his radio. "This is Colonel John Sheppard calling the Daedalus." He repeated the message and a blast of static and random sounds burst out from the radio. "Repeat, Daedalus, what is your location?" For a moment John thought he could hear the broken words of Colonel Caldwell, but it may have been wishful thinking. "Daedalus?"

Immediate local sounds drew his attention and he quickly shut off the radio. He and Marana hurried back down the last corridor. Hurried footsteps echoed down the dim red lit corridor. John raised his weapon, walking backwards as best he could. He did not like this. Nothing had really been going his way this month and he could only hope things were going to pick up soon. Marana pulled insistently on the back of his jacket and he followed to slip around another corner into an empty room and pressed his back against the cool wall. He and Marana waited to hear in which direction the footsteps were moving.

After a few tense moments the footsteps passed by the door without pausing. He heard some yelling in the distance and prayed they hadn't discovered he was missing.

Looking round to Marana he finally saw the viewport. The glass stretched up from the floor to the ceiling, creating the impression that the room was exposed to space. But, it was not that which hurried further adrenaline into his system; it was what he could see beyond. A space battle raged in burning bright colours and with a complexity that boggled the mind. For a moment John could almost believe he was in a movie cinema, watching the combined work of a hundred CGI artists. Instead this was real life and more startling than any fiction. John watched in shocked awe as Wraith darts and small vessels swarmed up and around a Hunter vessel before slamming into it. Fire and debris poured out from the terminally injured vessel. He watched in horror as the ship collided with Wraith and Hunter ships around it before exploding in a burst so bright the light passed right through his eyelids.

This was no ordinary battle. The Wraith were not playing by normal rules. John watched as further kamikaze attacks laid waste to other Hunter ships way too close for his comfort. He was brought painfully out of his wonderment and horror by the sudden blur of the underbelly of a Wraith dart flying quickly past the viewport itself. It disappeared, but John was sure there would be others close by.

"Show me the Hangar Bay, Marana." John ordered as he turned quickly back towards the door. "I don't think we have much time."

----------

TBC


	15. Descent

**Warnings**: None.

**Spoilers**: None.

**Disclaimers**: I in no way own or gain any money from my frolic of fun in the Stargate Atlantis world.

----

The planet turned slowly beneath the altered Wraith dart's nose as John descended the ship into the atmosphere. Behind him Marana shifted uncomfortably in the tiny space in which they currently shared.

"Is this wise, Colonel Sheppard?" She asked her voice nervous and constrained from behind him.

"We don't have much choice. I can't get through to the Daedalus, or even see it in that warzone up there. Wraith darts are not designed to hold two people, so our air is halved and besides I don't think we would last ten seconds in that mix." His eyes lifted to the Hunter installed screen before him. The battle raged above them, and John wondered if even the Daedalus would survive it intact.

"But, you think we may last longer on the planet?" She asked with scepticism.

"We don't have much choice really. In this ship we are as much a target to the Hunters and even my people. There's breathable atmosphere down there and we will be safe till the battle is over."

She fell quiet behind him, leaving him to pilot the ship down into the lower levels of the atmosphere. He brought up the sensors, or at least what he hoped were the sensors. The Hunter's alterations were pretty obvious to him, but the more complex details that remained in Wraith, he could not entirely understand.

"I think this means that several Hunter craft made it to the surface." He reported to her. They had had to push through the burning wreckage of Hunter ships and John had worried that any ships had survived to reach the surface. Praying that Teyla was still among the living down there, he angled the dart towards the signals.

"Hunter Emmagan will have made it there alive." Marana offered quietly as if hearing his thoughts. "The Hunters would have ensured she made it through to defeat the First Queen."

John barely stopped himself from scoffing at that. After all this they were still going to go after the First Queen. Hell, she may not even be there still. Maybe all that Teyla had experienced was a trap designed to draw in the Hunter fleet for its destruction. Well, that wasn't going to happen to Teyla. He wouldn't allow it. There was no way one of his people, his Teyla, was going to be left behind.

The Daedalus would track his locator, if not hers as well. He just needed to give them time. For now he was going to make sure Teyla had back up on this foolish mission. And if the First Queen was down there, then Teyla was going to need all the help she could get.

------

Three ships had made it through the descent, leaving the hunting party with only fifty Hunters to finish this, but it would have to be enough.

Teyla stepped out from the craft onto the grey cracked soil. A strong wind was blowing across the plain before the black mountain. The clouds were thick and dark grey above them, threatening to spill evil rain onto them at any moment. There was barely any vegetation and what there was were flat beaten twisted plants that bore the scars of the acidic rain. Teyla lifted her mask to her face, pulling the fabric over her nose and mouth. The air had a sharp taste and the fast breeze seemed to thin the air further that made it through her mask. She beat her head down against the wind and followed the rest of the hunting party towards the mountain.

It was strange to finally be walking on this world, one which had haunted her thoughts for so long, and she was finally here. It was a more brutal and grey world than she had perceived through the Wraith Queens. The winds ripped at her long coat, flapping the fabric out behind her as she walked against the gusts. But, the armour beneath kept her warm, and she focused on the feel of the fabric once again. She was reminded of the battles she had won whilst protected by this suit of armour and it gave her the strength she needed to push onwards towards the small entrance at the foot of the mountain.

They reached it finally. An opening the height of Ronon and was barely wide enough for two people to stand shoulder to shoulder, lit within by a single torch. The flames danced violently with the wind, creating even darker shadows within the entrance.

The lead female Hunter, pulled down her mask as the other did, and turned to Teyla. "Are you sure this is the only entrance, Hunter?"

"It is the only entrance or exit the Queens knew existed." Teyla all but shouted through the wind.

The female turned to the other Hunters, looking into the eyes of as many as she could. They all knew the danger that could be waiting for them. They had all seen the battle above and they all knew that there could very well be another trap waiting for them inside.

"We are Hunters." The female stated boldly, as if it explained everything. And in an instant they were moving. Two teams of ten entered the entrance in two lines, backs to the walls, weapons drawn. A further ten moved in next, Teyla behind them with the lead female and the other Hunters behind. And as one small invading army they stepped past the light of the torch and into the darkness.

------

The passageway led into the depths of the mountain, a straight and narrow corridor through the rock. There were no deviations from its straight path, no other corridors leading away, or any small rooms cut into the sides; just a long rock corridor, lit occasionally by a flickering torch. The Hunters moved with purpose, but with caution. The passageway just kept going until Teyla estimated they must be at the very heart of the mountain, under the weight of its great peak.

Finally the corridor ended, at the opening to another passageway, this time cut downwards in a twisting set of steps heading directly down. One Hunter lifted a torch from its setting on the wall and lowered it enough to see the twisting steps falling below them. Distant Wraith memories played through Teyla's mind.

"This is definitely the way." She uttered.

And so the first two teams began to descend the stairs, in full knowledge that they were entering a bottle neck. If an attack was waiting along the way, they wouldn't get much warning. Teyla wondered briefly if they should have posted more than four Hunters back at the entrance. She knew no Wraith would land on the planet, as only Wraith Queens were allowed to step onto this world. Teyla only hoped they kept to that tradition, and didn't decide to all rush down to all protect their oldest Queen.

Fear tickled the back of her neck and she idly scratched through her armour. It was strange in the enclosed darkness of the descending steps and with the mountain's weight pressing down upon her she felt very confined by the Hunter armour. It felt too tight against her nervous skin. She put it down to the stress of the fast approaching confrontation and the large number of Wraith that pressed at the edge of her mental barriers.

With that thought she sent out gentle feelers with her mind, looking for the presence of the First Queen, or any other Wraith Queens who may be laying in wait for them. As had occurred before with the last Wraith Queen she had encountered, she felt the obvious dampening of feeling. There were Wraith here and they knew she was approaching, and were hiding their minds from her. Teyla did not push; she needed to save her mental strength as well as her physical strength for the right time.

The stairs ended in another corridor, went led to another downward spiralling staircase. This pattern continued for some time and Teyla was beginning to wonder if the stairs would simply finish in the hot molten core of the planet! For as they descended the air began to warm. She remembered the warmth from the memories. The First Queen liked the heat, needed it perhaps. The dark place in the back of her mind stirred again and she pushed it back, now was not the time to lose focus.

Eventually the group ahead signalled the end to the never ending staircase and Teyla followed closely as they stepped out onto a balcony area cut out of the rock, which overlooked a large empty room below. Two staircases led down from both sides of the balcony to the room beneath, at the end of which she spied three open doorways.

The Hunters split into two lines, each one descending a staircase to one side, leaving several Hunters to guard the balcony and their only escape route so far. Teyla walked carefully among the Hunter group as they moved through the empty space towards the open doors ahead. Every instinct Teyla had told her this was foolish; they were walking into a trap, but what else could they do? They were Hunters, they could face whatever the Wraith could throw at them and she had to have faith in that strength.

As that thought passed through her consciousness, those Hunters before her suddenly slowed, some stumbling slightly. Teyla looked ahead to see what had happened, but saw nothing. Then she felt it herself; a deep weakness opening inside. She felt as if the very power of her body was draining from her. Catching herself from stumbling, she worked to centre herself. But, the air was so thick and oppressive down here, that it was difficult. The armour felt too confining and compressive against the thick air. She was at the centre of the hunting party and the very press of warriors around her seemed to steal her breath. She needed to get out of here, find some space to breathe.

Then came several cries, and the hunting party turned as one back towards the balcony and Teyla watched in horror as the bodies of several Hunters fell from the rock cut balustrade, and Wraith Queens filled the balcony. Teyla's mind briefly panicked at seeing so many Wraith Queens together in one place. She had only faced one at a time and that had pushed her and the other Hunters. Then shouts from behind again and she turned to see more Wraith Queens filing out from the three doorways at the opposite end of the room, their faces twisted with ugly smiles of satisfaction. Within moments the hunting party was surrounded.

"Welcome." Came the soft smug voice of a Queen who stood at the centre of the balcony, over looking them. "Welcome parasites, scavengers. Prey." The last word was drawn out and as if it had been the battle cry to all Hunters, they leapt into action around Teyla.

In the confined space of the room the sound of brutal sudden violence was loud and echoed through Teyla's head. She was essentially trapped within the group of Hunters, and she could be of no help pressed in like this. The air was too thick and warm around her, so many Wraith Queens together; she could feel the press of their sudden revealed presence in her mind as if a wave of darkness. She staggered under the assault, feeling the attack behind it and knew it was meant to distract her.

Breathing in deeply and reaching for her new skills she reached for focus, her mind drawing on the power she had felt within her since she had become a Hunter. Her Will overcame the wave and she stood tall once again, forcing her own mental barriers back into place. Opening her eyes she looked up at the Queen at the top of the balcony and sent out her attack. She may be unable to fight physically with the Hunters in this crowd, but she could still use her primary weapon; her mind.

The Queen staggered at Teyla's mental assault, and several others who had been close to her darted away. Thrill shot through Teyla, as she remembered the power she had. She had faced more Wraith Queens than any other living being, and she would destroy them one at a time if she had to. She reached into the side pocket of her coat and pulled out her Atlantis given side arm, pointed up at the Queen and sent several bullets into her. She fell quickly under both a mental and physical attack, but another Queen just took her place. It was time to take the fight to them.

The space around her was thinning slightly, but she didn't dare look round to see who may be winning. She drew her two short swords, and ran through the fighting back towards the balcony. She jumped, pushed off the side of one staircase with a foot and vaulted up onto the balcony. The Queen had a moment to look shocked, before Teyla cut her down. The remaining Queens on the balcony circled her snarling, all throwing their minds at her at once. Teyla struggled against the attack, but it would not stop her. She leapt at the closest Queen, blades flashing in the torch light. As she fought she could hear behind her the Hunter battle cries mixing with the screams of the dying; both Wraith and Hunter.

----

John tore a strip of fabric from his shirt and tied it awkwardly around his lower face to protect his skin from the harsh wind, as he stumbled towards the doorway into the mountainside. He had left Marana in the larger of the Hunter ships they had found. She knew how to operate the life-support system and he hoped she would be safe in there for now.

As he neared the entrance he saw the corpses lying nearby; Hunters drained of life by Wraith. Damn it. He lifted his P90 as he neared. He knew he was being somewhat foolish, but what else could he do?

A torch flickered within the entrance to the passageway and John edged carefully into the darkness. He followed the rock cut corridor for some way, worrying all the way that Wraith would leap out at him at any moment. It was obvious now the Hunters had walked right into a trap. If he could at least get Teyla out in time, then they could high tail it off this rock of a planet in one of the Hunter's ships, then they would just meet up with the Daedalus. It was a weak plan, but it was a plan.

His radio sputtered to life then, scaring him into a near heart attack.

"Colonel Sheppard do you read? " Came the glorious sound of Caldwell. The signal was spotty at best, but at least he could hear him. He wondered if they had left it any later, if the signal would have gotten into the mountain at tall.

"This is Sheppard, glad to hear you guys are okay."

"We detected your beacon on the planet and we are in the lower atmosphere on the other side of the planet to the battle."

"How's it going up there?" He asked.

"Both sides have taken heavy damage, but unfortunately the Wraith are winning out. They have prevented any Hunter ships from retreating. It's only a matter of time. So I'm going to transport you up as soon as we can come out from hiding behind this planet."

Sheppard continued to walk down the corridor as he spoke, he couldn't afford to lose a single second in following Teyla. "Sir, I am following Teyla and the Hunter party into the First Queen's mountain, I could use some back up."

"You're….going…. them?" Caldwell demanded through the growing static.

"Your signal is breaking up Sir. I am proceeding into the mountain. I have left one of the Hunter's servants who helped me escape back in one of their ships by the entrance. If you could arrange to pick her up when you send your back up it would be appreciated."

Only static came back, but he hoped that he had heard the word 'affirmative', but he may have been imagining it. So, he pressed on along the increasingly depressing and confining passageway, praying that Teyla was still alive and that he was not simply walking into a trap himself.

--------

TBC


	16. The First Queen

**Warnings**: Some violence and blood – are you surprised?

**Spoilers**: None.

**Disclaimers**: I in no way own or gain any money from my frolic of fun in the Stargate Atlantis world.

--------

Teyla stumbled back almost tripping over the fallen bodies that littered the floor of the room. She held her stained swords before her, her mental barriers still strong. Behind her the remaining ten or so Hunters stood with their backs to the wall, eyes wild and faces splattered with blood. The remained Wraith Queens picked their way over the bodies, herding the Hunters towards the back of the room, away from their escape route.

"Which doorway, Hunter?" The lead female Hunter demanded from behind Teyla.

Teyla risked a look over her shoulder towards the gaping holes in the rock wall. She could not remember. Focusing back on the approaching Wraith she opened her mind once again, the memories flickered and danced. Several of the Queens paused as she did so, their heads cocked to one side like birds. She realised then the answers were right in front of her. She slipped into the mind of the lead female as easily as before, searching out the information she wanted. The Queen hissed and ran at them. She was cut down quickly.

"The doorway to the far left." Teyla reported.

Together the Hunters began to edge along the wall towards the far opening.

"Where do you think you are going to go?" asked one Queen, her tone condescending and dripping with evil intent. "There is no escape for you now. You will be fed upon slowly and painfully, that is the only escape you can hope for."

"We do not fear death, Wraith." One Hunter spat. "But, we will make sure that you will."

The Wraith Queen only laughed. They reached the doorway and the Hunters began to follow it down a new passageway, Teyla continued to walk backwards, her eyes never leaving the Queens who stalked them into the passageway.

"What arrogance you prey have to think you could attack us here." The Queen hissed as she pressed as close as she could to Teyla as they edged down the passageway. Teyla ignored her, knowing they were trying to distract her and perhaps make her lose her footing as she walked backwards. She kept her swords up and ready, her mind focused.

The air began to grow heavier with heat, causing sweat to build on her bared skin. The moisture dripped down her forehead and down the back of her neck. She briefly cursed that she still wore her coat over her armour, but there was no opportunity to discard it now.

Shouts came from behind her and she heard a cry of pain. Teyla sneaked a quick look over her shoulder to see they had entered a small chamber, which held several more Queens. Several Hunters were already down, but those that remained fought on. The Queens who had followed them suddenly surged forward, drawing Teyla's attention back to them. She sliced at the extended feeding arm that almost touched her face. The limb fell to the dust at her feet, as she cut at the Queen. The others came on at her, forcing her completely into the new chamber, but fortunately the remaining Hunters were by her side, slicing down the Queens. Two more Hunters screamed as their life was drawn from them behind her.

"This way." Shouted one Hunter and Teyla turned to see a large rough cut doorway in the rock. Thick heavy memories of the First Queen's lair poured into her mind. This was it.

She moved towards the lair's entrance, her eyes still on the remaining two Queens who followed them. Only four Hunters remained standing, weapons held high. Teyla moved with them backwards into the lair very slowly, but they could not afford to let these two Queens follow them in. So, Teyla threw her mind at one as two other Hunters swung out at them. Then suddenly it was over. There were no more Queens. They were alone.

Teyla stood panting, alongside the other two. They had survived to reach the lair. She turned to look at the lead Hunter female panting beside her. It was fitting Teyla supposed that this female Hunter, the one who had started her initiation into the Hunters, was here beside her at the end.

A whimper from behind drew her from her thoughts. Turning towards the lair she saw the fourth Hunter gripped by a last remaining Queen, her hand was latched onto his neck, obviously slowly feeding from him.

"Come on then, Tey-laaa, don't you want to meet her." The Queen whispered, drawing out her name in a purr, as the Queen stepped back, dropping the now dead Hunter and disappearing into the shadows.

Teyla along with the last two Hunters stepped cautiously into the lair entrance passageway. A gust of dry hot air burst down the passage, drying the sweat on Teyla's skin and billowing out her coat behind her. She pressed on through the wall of warmth, turning a corner to see the deep fissure in the floor which she had seen in the Queen memories. She need not approach it to know that she would see flowing molten lava in its far depths. The walls around her opened up into a roughly cut cave warmed by the hot air flowing up from the deep fissure running along the length of the cave. Teyla wondered if this had originally been a natural fault line in the planet, along which the First Queen chose to first hide.

Teyla turned to look at the cave, but most of it was clouded in darkness, the only light emanating from a torch on the far wall and the strange light that shone up from the distant lava flow.

She realised then that there was something coating the walls. She edged closer to see thick black webbing covered the rock, not unlike that which Wraith ships were formed. The webbing covered the walls, ceiling and even some of the floor that ran into the darkness. From that darkness something stirred. Teyla and the Hunters raised the weapons again, all turning towards the thick shadows before them.

Teyla stared into the blackness and when her eyes began to accustom to it she could make out that the webbing appeared to condense into the far wall, against which she could see the vague outline of a throne and upon it a shape. She edged closer, away from the light of the torch. The throne appeared to be formed from both the rock and webbing. The shape upon the throne finally became clearer to Teyla; Wraith shaped, but different somehow.

"_Welcome, daughter."_ The voice echoed through the cave, but also inside Teyla's head. The impact of that voice almost pushed her to her knees. Behind her she heard the Hunters grunt as they fell to the cave floor. Teyla tried to turn her head to look at them, but she couldn't. She stared up at the massive throne and felt that darkness that had been sitting in the back of her mind shift and stir.

"_Yes. I have been waiting for you, Tey-la"_ The voice uttered. The First Queen's mind was then suddenly within hers. Teyla struggled, but realised belatedly that the attack had come from within, from that darkness already within her mind. It had been part of the First Queen's mind!

"_Yesssss. I have been drawing you here."_ The First Queen's voice drifted to Teyla's ears as it also echoed through her head.

The shape stirred from the throne, drawing its body up and away from the thick webbing. Teyla worked to remain standing and not to be forced to her knees, as she watched the First Queen slide through the darkness towards her. Then the gloom parted and the she stood over Teyla.

The First Queen stood higher than any Wraith Teyla had met before and she wore the black webbing over her muscular body as if it were clothing. The light bounced off her slanted yellow Wraith eyes as she locked eye contact with Teyla. The Queen's Wraith features stood proud and primal on her face, more defined than any Teyla had seen in any other Wraith. Her head was larger than other Wraith, her forehead slanting backwards into a larger cranium. Her skin for the most part was pale white, but there were blue scales lining her brows, lips, jaw line and neck. Teyla was vividly reminded of John's transformation some years back. The First Queen licked her lips with a blue tongue, over her sharp yellowed ancient teeth. She seemed to emanate a strange metallic smell that assaulted Teyla's nose up so close.

Finally the First Queen drew her attention away from Teyla to the two Hunters struggling on their knees. She stalked towards them, distaste touching her features.

"_So you came to destroy me, Hunters. Scavengers of our technology, plague to my children. Do you still think yourselves strong?" _She leant down and brushed blue tinted claws down the side of the male Hunter's cheek.

"We will kill you, whatever it takes." The Hunter spat out. "We will see all the Wraith destroyed."

The First Queen growled in the back of her throat. _"Really?"_ The Queen reached down and lifted the Hunter up by his throat, lifting him clean off the ground till he was at eye level with the Queen. _"You have killed my children, stolen their technology and used it for your own devices. No longer. Your fleet is destroyed and you are all that remain of your arrogant hunting party. We will take back that which you have stolen and it is you who will all be destroyed."_ The Hunter gasped and struggled in the Queen's crushing grip. _"Prey."_ There was a loud snap and the Hunter's head dropped to the side. The Queen dropped the dead form back onto the cave floor.

"No." Shouted Teyla, as she fought against the pressure that held her in place. She would not sit by and allow the Queen to snap the neck of the last Hunter here, judging them too inferior to even feed upon. Teyla tried to draw on her former strength, but it was not there, as if it had never existed. Pulling together her mind she tried to force out the Queen.

The Queen turned and stalked over to her. _"You have a strong mind, but you can never win against me. I am the Wraith Mind, and am all that is Wraith. Including you, my alien daughter._" Teyla struggled against the very thought of her being even a small part Wraith. _"But you are. And you became so powerful. Did you like your Wraith power?"_ The Queen reached out and pushed Teyla's coat from her body, baring the armour beneath over which the Queen now traced her claws. _"Did you like the power of being a Wraith?"_

"I am NO Wraith." Teyla shouted around her panic. She threw her mind at the Queen again, struggling to regain control of her body, but it was as if the Queen were inside and over her body…. The realisation hit her and the Queen licked her lips in delight.

"_Yes. The Hunters scavenge from my children, and they steal and use what they can to feed their power. The armour is their greatest creation, but it is still at its depths; Wraith."_

Teyla looked down at the black webbing covering the Queen's body, so like that which Wraith ships were filled, so like the armour she wore.

"_And I control everything that is Wraith._" The Queen snarled.

"You will NOT control me!" Teyla spat out, trying desperately to fight her mind against the Queen's.

"_I control everything that is Wraith, including you, daughter. You can either be destroyed or you can be reborn. I can make you more powerful than ever."_ Teyla's eyes widened at the words, what was the Queen offering? _"You liked your power, yes? I can return it to you; make you the most powerful Hunter that has existed."_

"I don't understand." Teyla stuttered out.

"_You, alien daughter, defeated my children. They are weak, as I made them so. You can help me to create a new generation of children, Queen's with the most powerful minds. In return I will make you more powerful than you ever dreamed."_

"No, I will never work for you." Teyla shouted.

"_You will whether you chose to or not. I control all that is Wraith."_ The Queen lifted her hand and suddenly the air was forced from Teyla's lungs, as the armour seemed to constrict around her body. She fell to the floor, pain lancing through her body almost to the point of making her lose consciousness, before it receded back to a more manageable level.

She gasped for breath, her face pressed against the cool stone beneath her. She had come here to kill the First Queen, instead she had delivered the most powerful weapon the Queen needed right into her hands; herself. She had found a way to defeat Wraith Queens, exploiting their weakness, and so the First Queen had drawn her here to remedy that in her future off spring.

Teyla turned over and looked up at the towering Queen standing over her.

"_You are now mine, Tey-la."_

-----

TBC


	17. Sacrifices

**Chapter** 17 – Sacrifices.

**Warnings**: Some more violence and blood – are you still surprised?

**Spoilers**: None.

**Disclaimers**: I in no way own or gain any money from my frolic of fun in the Stargate Atlantis world.

The last part!!!

-------

"_You are now mine, Tey-la."_

The reply was a burst of gunfire that cut into the First Queen's chest and stomach, pushing her back several steps. Teyla turned to see John Sheppard at the entrance to the lair and she had never been so happy or surprised to see him in her life. John shot another barrage of bullets into the Queen who screamed at such a high pitch that Teyla's ears rang. The constraint around her eased so finally Teyla could move and she saw the female Hunter stagger up to her feet as well.

"We need to get out of here, now!" John shouted.

"We will not make it if she still lives." The Hunter shouted back over the next round of gunfire.

The First Queen had been forced back, but she was still standing, the bullets distracting and bothering her more than truly damaging her. Teyla located her fallen swords, reached for them and swung out at the First Queen, but was suddenly blocked by that last remaining Queen whom she had forgotten about. That Queen slammed into her, knocking her sideways away from the First Queen.

Teyla rolled onto her back and lashed up with her swords, but the Queen grabbed her by her wrists, twisting the deadly blades aside. With its free hand it reached down to feed from Teyla, but before it could reach her several bullets arrived between its eyebrows. The body slumped down over Teyla, coating her in some more Wraith blood. She shoved the body aside to find the last Hunter a hand extended to help her up. Both turned towards the First Queen, blades in hand.

"How do we kill her then?" John asked stepping up on Teyla's other side, before he sent one more round of bullets into the ancient female. He would run out of ammunition pretty soon by Teyla's calculation.

"Do you have any C4?" She asked.

"Only one block. It would be enough to bring down the roof on her head." He replied.

"She may survive that and dig her way free. We need to kill her here and now." The Hunter female answered. "She may already have learnt from fighting against Hunter Emmagan's mind how to better produce new Wraith Queens. We need to destroy her here and now."

"Well, I'm gonna be out of bullets soon if I keep this up, so we need a plan of action people."

Teyla looked around, her eyes falling on the deep fissure in the floor. "If we could knock her into that the lava below will kill her for sure."

John looked over at the fissure on the other side of the room. "We need to push her towards it."

Together the three of them moved towards the First Queen, who was now a mess of blood and bullets, but she was still standing and getting angrier by the moment. They circled out around one side of her. John fired for short bursts, and then Teyla and the Hunter rushed it to attack her with swords flying. The First Queen stepped back from their assault, her mind confused and pain filled from the bullet wounds. Then John would fire again, pause and they attacked. It was working and they had the First Queen's back to the fissure in good time.

"P90's out." John shouted as the last bullets slammed into the Queen. John lifted his sidearm for the last round. Teyla dodged in to slice at the Queen's arms, but the ancient one was still too quick, even in that much pain. The last bullets hardly pushing her back this time. The Queen rocked on her heels from the last impacts and screamed in rage. It was now or never. Teyla pulled her arm back and threw one sword, spear like towards her target, but the Queen reached up and batted it aside. But, that was not before the female Hunter leapt in and sank her own sword into the Queen's belly. The Queen screamed once again and staggered backwards, ever closer to the fissure in earth, but not close enough.

The Queen reached down and pulled out the sword in horrid slowness, blood dripping from the shiny blade as it emerged. Teyla exchanged worried glances with John and then the constraint was around her again. The Queen focused her mind on Teyla.

Teyla felt the attack as a slicing pain through her forehead, and felt the stone beneath her knees, heard John and the Hunter shouting. She could feel blood drip from her nose and the armour tightened around her body even tighter.

John went for the Queen, using his knife as his last weapon, but the Queen blocked his attack grabbed him tightly around the throat, lifting him as if he were nothing more than a doll. The Queen paused suddenly her attention shifted slightly from Teyla towards John. The Wraith pulled him closer to her body and sniffed at him slightly.

"_You were once touched by the Wraith as well."_ She uttered in confusion.

"I don't like to talk about it." John said as he jabbed out at the Queen's eyes, a move she wasn't expecting. She tossed him aside with distaste. He was thrown across the cave and out of Teyla's narrowed pain filled field of view

Teyla looked up at the Queen smiling triumphantly down at her, her mind barely strong enough to keep her own thoughts together. She knew then the First Queen was going to kill her now, but not through the body, no she would cut her mind to pieces.

So this was how she was to die; at the feet of the First Wraith Queen in the bowels of a dark mountain. Her body may go on as a living vegetable, empty of mind, but all that was Teyla Emmagan was going to end here. She prayed then to the Ancestors; prayed for forgiveness for her recent arrogance, prayed that maybe John would survive this if he was even still alive.

The First Queen's mind began to focus to a pin point of pressure and began to pierce into her consciousness. Then, suddenly the pressure was gone. Teyla saw the female Hunter had throw herself at the Queen, slamming physically into her, sword once again buried into the Queen's body. The Queen twisted with the Hunter, fighting against the push towards the hole in the ground behind her. The Hunter in desperation swung round behind the Queen, grabbed hold of her and physically pulled the Queen the last metre towards the fissure.

Teyla watched as the Hunter disappeared into the hole, the First Queen pulled with her. The Wraith shrieking in fury threw herself forward reaching for purchase. Unfortunately only Teyla was the nearest thing to grab hold of. The First Queen's claws latched onto Teyla's boot as she tried to scramble away. The Queen fell completely forward onto her front, her jaw hitting the stone and she began to slip backwards towards the waiting edge. Her hold on Teyla's boot shifted up for a more secure hold on her leg and Teyla was suddenly being pulled towards the fissure's edge as well.

Teyla struggled against the hold, but the armour suddenly constricted around her again and she could not move her arms or legs. In the distance Teyla could hear the Hunter cursing the Queen as she was pulling her down into the fissure by her own body weight. Together the Queen and Teyla slipped closer to the edge, moving quicker as more of their combined weight was hanging into the fissure. Teyla looked down her leg to see the Queen disappear over the edge and in one last sharp pull on her body Teyla was abruptly pulled down over the edge of fissure as well. She reached out wildly, the armour's grip on her body loosening and she managed to wedge her forearms out just before she slipped completely over the side.

Sharp stone cut into her arms and chest as hung over the edge of the abyss, with only her forearms supporting three beings' weight from falling. She felt the constriction of the armour return to her body, locking her arms in place. The Queen had wanted her to be free enough to find something secure, but now she wanted Teyla to remain where she was.

Teyla looked down over her shoulder to see the frightening sight of the First Queen hanging from her own leg, beyond which she could see the female Hunter hanging onto the First Queen's legs, still cursing twisting and pulling on the Queen. Beyond all of them in the far distance Teyla could see the flowing lava below. Gusts of hot air burst up at her. She needed to let go, only then would they be sure the Queen would die. She needed to let go, but the armour was like a clamp around her arms preventing any movement. All she could hope for was that eventually her arms would grow so tired she would loose her grip.

That thought died pretty quickly as she felt the Queen shifting her grip, trying to reach further up Teyla's leg with one hand. She was going to climb up Teyla, even with the female Hunter hanging from her!

Teyla looked down at her own arms and willed them to move. She reached for the mental control, but the First Queen was far too strong. She cried out in frustration and anguish that she could not even get her own arms to move.

Then John was there, crouched down over her, his hands on her arms supporting some of the weight.

"Kick her free." John shouted over the cursing below and gusts of hot air.

"I can not. The armour; she controls it. I can not move any of my body it covers." Teyla shouted back, hearing the despair in her own voice. "You need to push me off the edge."

"Don't be stupid." John shouted down at her his face furious.

"Only then can we be sure she will die. John, she is beginning to climb up my leg! You must push me free."

"I didn't come all this way to save you to go and kill you myself." He yelled back, as he threw a large rock down at the Queen's head.

Teyla looked up into his eyes. "You must John. This is for all our people. She must die. You know that."

"I am not going to do that Teyla. I could never do that; I would rather drag her down there myself." His eyes moved to look down past Teyla's body and Teyla feared for a moment that he may try. He looked back over his shoulder to the cave. "Hang on, I'll be right back."

He disappeared to return in a moment with his military knife in his hand.

"If you can't move because of the armour, then we are just going to have to remove the armour from you."

He pushed her head down towards her arms, pulling aside her hair from the back of her neck, lifted the collar of the armour and slid the knife beneath. The armour was tough, but the knife was sharp and she felt the fabric parting behind her neck.

The armour tore reluctantly as John worked his knife down her back, leaning out into the fissure himself, leaning his chest against Teyla's back. He grabbed both edges of the torn armour and pulled them apart, tearing the armour further down her back. It tore slowly and difficultly, as if it were resisting him somehow.

"I never liked this armour!" He muttered in disgust.

He looked further down Teyla's legs to see the snarling face of the First Queen looking up at him. But, she appeared to still be struggling against the female Hunter still hanging from her. John spied the Hunter beyond, able to move her hands and feet enough to swing about and pull at the Queen's legs. For the first and probably last time, John liked that female Hunter. He returned his attention to Teyla's back as finally he felt the armour rip apart fully under his hands. The armour was finally split enough down her back, leaving a long line of naked Teyla skin exposed.

John pulled himself back up and began to work on cutting the armour away from Teyla's arms. He slid the knife under the armour along the line of one shoulder and upper arm and pulled up. The fabric was splitting easier now, as if some of its power had gone. He moved over to her other arm, tearing the hated dark material from Teyla's golden skin.

The armour cut away from her upper arms, he worked his hands under her arms and began to pull the armour away from her forearms, tearing it apart as it came free. The armour began to peel completely away from Teyla's body then and she could finally move. Unfortunately it appeared the constrictive power of the armour had been helping her to resist the pull of the two bodies hanging from hers. Without the armours help she began to slip down. John dropped the knife and grabbed a hold of her around her bared shoulders, as she reached up shaking off the last pieces of the armour from her arms, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her up and out of the remaining armour.

In one swift motion he pulled her up, the armour slipped from around her body. She kicked out wildly and they heard the Queen's shrieks as she began to lose grip on the armour that was now sliding away from Teyla's legs. John pulled Teyla up one final time as she kicked out solidly at the Queen's head and finally armour, First Queen and Hunter began to fall. John and Teyla fell back against the edge of the fissure and watched in horrific slow motion as the Queen and Hunter fell down towards the lava below. The Queen attempted to find purchase on the edges of the rock as she fell, but the Hunter still wrenched on her, fighting her even as they fell to certain death. Finally they disappeared into the lava, they arrival announced by a tiny fireball.

"This is usually the part in the horror movie where the creature suddenly reappears one last time." John utter around his fast breathing. They remained still panting from exhaustion, their eyes fixed on the depths of the fissure, wanting to be sure there would be such return for the First Queen.

Teyla reached out with her mind and searched for the Queen and found nothing. That horrid darkness that had been sitting in the back of her mind was gone, in fact she felt like her old self again.

"She is dead; I can not sense her any more." Teyla stated tiredly. She turned her eyes up towards the ceiling of the cave. "The other Wraith are leaving too." The cold touch of their presence was dimming as they left orbit above them.

"Probably terrified that their First Queen is dead." John said.

Teyla looked up at him and the truth of his statement hit home. "We did it. We killed the First Queen." She said in delight.

John nodded and they smiled at each other. "Go team Atlantis. Are you okay? That was a real close call there, Teyla." He asked as he hugged her close.

"I'm fine. Thank you, John." She whispered in exhaustion against his warm chest.

It was then that they both realised she was laying naked as the day she was born in his arms. "We should get you something to wear." John offered. He removed his arms from around her and began to pull his vest and jacket off. "Not that I don't like this look."

Teyla looked down at herself, a blush of bright red crossing her cheeks in realisation, but she smiled gently at him. She sat back, covering herself as best she could, whilst John put all his focus on pulling his jacket free for her.

Teyla's eyes fell to the lava below once again. "I hadn't realised how much the armour had been affecting me. Now it's gone it's as if my thoughts are clear. It was so powerful, John, it was addictive. It made us all feel so strong and arrogant. I felt as if I could defeat anything and everything."

"Here." John offered, and she turned to see him holding up his jacket. She slipped it on and buttoned it up around her as John moved away to give her a little privacy.

John collected up his weapons and noticed Teyla's fallen coat. He picked it up and noticed the two scabbards on the back. He looked round and found her two fallen swords. He collected them up, admiring the weight and design. He turned to find Teyla walking towards him, his eyes lingered on the skin exposed below his jacket which just covered her hips, but he didn't think she would want to walk out of here in just that, so he held out her coat. She took it happily, but obviously tired.

"Do you want to take these?" He asked indicating the swords.

She buttoned the long coat around her and her eyes fell onto the swords. She reached out slowly, her hand sliding over the hilt of one, which had obviously been designed to fit her hand perfectly.

"Regardless as to the fate of the Hunters, they made this possible. Because of them the First Queen is dead. It does not matter that they were addicted to the power of the armour, they made a real difference here today."

"You may be the last Hunter." John uttered as he handed over the other sword.

Teyla weighed the two swords in her hands and looked up at the First Queen's empty throne. "There will be more out there somewhere, but I was never really a Hunter." Her eyes lifted to meet John's. "I, like you, am a Warrior, not a Hunter. There is a difference. We fight only when we need to, and to protect that which matters most."

She swung the swords up and over her head, sliding them back into their scabbards on her back in one swift graceful movement. She took one last look at the empty throne and strode towards the exit. John watched her leave in admiration.

"It's good to have you back, Teyla." He said as he caught up with her, wrapping one arm around her to give her a quick affectionate hug, judging it may be his last chance. She hugged him back as together they strode back out of the ancient lair and climbed back up towards the surface, leaving the dark shadows behind them.

THE END


End file.
